


На другом конце Земли

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Historical Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Вторая мировая!AU, где в битве под Монте-Кассино при операции «Эвенджер» Стива Роджерса тяжело ранят. Его доставляют в неапольский госпиталь, где он знакомится с медбратом Джеймсом Барнсом по прозвищу «Баки».





	На другом конце Земли

**Author's Note:**

> Первоисточник - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7030904

_Чувствуешь себя  
как на осенних  
деревьях  
листья._

© Джузеппе Унгаретти

**март–апрель 1944 год**

Кассино был городом довольно небольшим, численность его населения не превышала отметку двадцати тысяч одних лишь местных жителей. Здесь обитали в основном торговцы фруктами и специями, ремесленники и фермеры, приехавшие на пару недель со своим товаром. Благодаря непосредственной близости к «вечному» городу, Риму, летом желающих поглазеть на «двери на Юг» становилось в разы больше, и торговля достигала своего апогея.

Весна же здесь обычно проходила тихо. Первые крупные ярмарки открывались только ближе к июню, поэтому местные жители неспеша вылезали из прогретых за зиму домов, мазали смазкой проржавевшие от холодов петли дверей, пересаживали на балкончиках герань и доставали из сараев грабли и лопатки.

Весна в Кассино пахла утренней влагой и полуденным солнцем, завёрнутыми в холодный туман оливковыми рощами и терпким лимонадом с имбирем, который продавали школьники у Танцующего дома по две лиры за стакан. Ближе к вечеру на улицы, если позволяла все ещё изменчивая погода, понемногу выбирались музыканты-аматоры, и вечерние сумерки наполнялись звуками мандолы.

Обычная такая себе весна в Италии.

Но и привычному укладу когда-нибудь приходит конец. Сейчас же он наступил ещё с первыми морозами января и растянулся аж до марта под неустанный аккомпанемент гула орудий и свиста пуль.

Удачное положение сыграло с городом злую шутку. Он находился на «линии Густава» — оборонной преграде, блокирующей пути прохода на Рим. Несмотря на то, что на востоке, на адриатическом фронте 8-й британской армии, «линия Густава» уже была частично прорвана и, в частности, была захвачена Ортона, наступление пришлось приостановить из-за начавшихся в конце декабря метелей — они сделали снабжение войск с воздуха и само их продвижение практически невозможным. Таким образом, дорога на Рим с востока по шоссе №5 была признана командованием нецелесообразной и бесперспективной.

Поэтому единственными возможными маршрутами продвижения войск остались пути, соединяющие Рим с Неаполем: шоссе №7 — древнеримская Аппиева дорога — проходящее вдоль западного побережья, но упирающееся к югу от Рима в затопленные немцами болота, и шоссе №6, пересекающее долину Лири.

Кассино раскинулся в Латинской долине, как раз на линии седьмого шоссе региона Лацио, который вот уже несколько десятков лет держал первенство по производству моцареллы, оливкового масла и сортовых вин.

На западе от города, на одном из скалистых холмов, высотой около пятисот метров, где раньше возвышался римский храм Апполона, теперь находился монастырь, основаный еще в шестом столетии святым Бенедиктом Нурсийским. Здесь расположилась одна из крупнейших коллекций книг и рукописей во всей западной Европе. Монастырь пережил два мощных землетрясения, его опустошали лангобарды, разоряли сарацины, норманны, но каждый раз его удавалось сохранить, отстроить, вернуть в прежнюю форму величия.

«Теперь же это будет в стократ тяжелее», — подумал Стив, смотря на укутанную дождевой пеленой верхушку холма, усеянную поломанными хребтами полуразрушенного монастыря, где всего месяц назад высились мощные стены здания.

15 февраля монастырь Монте-Кассино был сметён с лица земли 1150 тоннами бомб, навсегда погребя в руинах работы кисти Микеланджело, рукописи Бенедикта и Фомы Аквинского. В ушах до сих пор стоял рёв двигателей ста сорока двух тяжелых бомбардировщиков и глухое эхо разрывающихся в клочья земли и камня. Но сейчас никто не думал о ценности утраченных вещей.

Сейчас было не время и не место.

Сейчас всё, о чем мог думать Стив, — как много здесь трупов.

_Боже, сколько ж их тут!_

Из месива крови и грязи проступали тёмные силуэты людей с перепачканными, покорёженными лицами и изуродованными телами. Кое-где виднелись разорванные куски плоти, присыпанные сверху землей, вывернутой взорвавшимся снарядом.

Стив старался не смотреть на это, но яркие вспышки очередей то и дело вырывали из мокрой серой мглы страшные картины. Те, что отпечатываются на внутренней стороне век и потом выдергивают из сна, вгоняя в холодный пот.

Легкие забивал смрад бойни и запах влажной земли. Крики и перебои закладывали уши. Тело ломило от усталости, но напряженные до предела нервы не давали расслабиться. Ни на секунду.

Недалеко пророкотал пулемет, ему в ответ мощно рявкнула осколочная граната. Стив пригнулся к земле и спрятался за небольшой валун, изрешеченный пулями.

На одно мгновение это место показалось самым безопасным во всем мире, а затем он поднял взгляд и в яркой вспышке разорвавшегося снаряда увидел, как только что бежавший рядом с ним парень с громким вскриком замертво повалился наземь, убитый шрапнелью.

 — Там засели снайперы, — прокричал Гленн, махнув рукой в сторону первых укреплений города.

Он тяжело рухнул рядом со Стивом, опираясь спиной о валун. Все его лицо было измазано грязью и пеплом, из-под каски блестели лишь белки глаз. Гленн Долемен был родом из южной Дакоты, он, как и Стив, был одним из немногих, кто уцелел после трехдневного штурма монастырской горы чуть больше месяца назад.

 — Надо прорываться, — отозвался Стив, пытаясь отдышаться. Пальцы рук подрагивали от адреналина, смешанного с удушающим страхом.

Из северной части города поднималось зарево огней пожаров, оставленных вчерашней утренней бомбардировкой. Пламя не утихало даже под тугими струями дождевой воды. Оно жадно пожирало черепицу крыш, облизывало почерневшие от копоти стены, и в утреннем свете, сквозь пелену дождя они были похожи на гребни спины дракона, развалившегося в очаге собственного дыхания.

Солдаты двигались под шквальным огнем к городу, и сердце Стива грохотало в такт автоматной очереди.

 — Не останавливаемся! — прокричал кто-то, мгновение спустя пророкотал оглушительный взрыв.

До первых домов Кассино оставалось каких-то четыреста ярдов. Четыреста ярдов испещрённого воронками от снарядов размытого грунта и неутихающей ни на секунду пальбы. Дождь заливал глаза, рукоять винтовки «гаранд» скользила в мокрых, перепачканных грязью руках, пальцы не слушались.

Было страшно. До скрипа зубов страшно. Страх забивал лёгкие пекущим жаром ужаса. В коробке черепа отчаянно билась одна лишь мысль: это не может быть реальностью! Просто не может!

Стив думал, что уже прошёл этот этап службы. Думал, что после всего, что ему довелось пережить, после боев за Тунис, после Мессины, после кровавых сражений вдоль реки Вольтурно, привык к военной жизни, привык к вечному шуму в ушах, к напряжению, когда нужно быть постоянно начеку, постоянно оглядываться, прислушиваться, смотреть в оба. Но, как оказалось, привыкнуть к такому невозможно.

Можно смириться, но не привыкнуть, нет.

Ещё какие-то два месяца назад он был абсолютно убеждён, что страшнее, чем под Анцио, когда им пришлось испытать на себе всю мощь железнодорожной громадины с милым прозвищем «Энни», у которой ударная волна от выстрелов сотрясала грунт в радиусе полтора километра так, что переворачивалось все нутро, уже быть не может.

Но оказалось нет, может. Сейчас, казалось, они находились в самом пекле. Грохотало, разрывалось, вспыхивало со всех сторон. На «Холме палачей», который находился южнее монастыря, стояла немецкая артиллерия. И хотя густые дождевые тучи плохо пропускали утренний свет, это не мешало операторам бить прицельно.

Стив знал, что большинство их собственной техники погрязло в воронках от снарядов, которые от дождя превратились в сплошное болотное месиво, и осталось позади. А им как на зло катастрофически не хватало прямого удара по северным укреплениям Кассино — оттуда палили наибольше.

Выждав, пока утихнет глухая очередь «крестовника», он уже было собирался покинуть свое убежище и пробиваться дальше, но тут ему на глаза попался неповрежденный пулемет на башне одной из горящих боевых машин, стоящей ярдов в сорока пяти от него.

В груди затеплилась слабая надежда.

 — Чертовы джерри, — выругался Гленн, пытаясь перезарядить свой карабин. — Стреляй, не стреляй, им хоть бы хны! Засели там в городе, как крысы, так просто и не выкуришь.

Стив резко повернулся к нему и, перекрикивая рокот артиллерийского залпа, сказал:

 — Послушай, я собираюсь к тому стволу, прикроешь меня, окей? — Гленн посмотрел в сторону, куда указывал Стив, и его глаза в ужасе расширились.

 — Ты что, с ума сошел?! Да тебя подстрелят, не успеешь и половины пути пробежать.

 — Надо попытаться, — настаивал на своем Стив. — Ты только прикрой меня, хорошо?

 — Стой, подожди…

Но Стив уже кинулся вперед. Не будь он сейчас посреди земного ада, это расстояние показалось бы ему сущим пустяком. Но сорок с копейками ярдов под шквальным огнем — рывок самоубийц.

Пригнувшись, он короткими, но быстрыми перебежками, пробивал себе путь к орудию. Совсем рядом просвистели пули, въелись вязкими кратерами в грунт. Где-то справа раздался взрыв, Стив упал на землю, чувствуя, как на него посыпались комья горячей грязи. Кто-то истошно закричал. Это был нечеловеческий крик, полный невообразимого ужаса и боли. Он потонул с грохотом еще одного разорвавшегося неподалеку снаряда, обдавшего тугой ударной волной так, что пришлось чуть ли не утопить лицо в земли.

Когда всё вроде бы улеглось, Стив приподнял голову и оглянулся. В каких-то пару метров от него лежал парень, кажется его звали Билли. Шрапнель задела левую часть лица и пробила шею, и из неё рвалась наружу густая кровь. Она была повсюду, парень буквально захлебывался ею, и к тому времени, когда Стив подполз к нему, у того уже остекленел взгляд. Он так и замер с широко раскрытым ртом и глазами.

Стив, аккуратно коснувшись его лица, закрыл их.

Страшный жест, титанически неправильный, такой, от чего спазмом передавливало глотку и становилось трудно дышать. Стив практически не знал этого парня, имя да и только! Он не знал, ни откуда он, ни кто был его отец, ни были ли у него братья или сестры, ни почему он пошел на войну. Он абсолютно ничего не знал о нем, но именно он был тем, кто видел последние минуты его жизни, кто закрыл ему глаза.

Стив делал это раньше, не раз и не два, и каждый раз он думал, что всё, больше он не будет чувствовать этот сжирающий нутро ужас, но каждый раз этот ужас возвращался, накатывал с новой оглушающей силой.

Снова и снова.

До пулемета оставалось ярдов десять. Со всех сторон громыхало, пламя взрывов слепило. Кто-то кричал, кто-то кого-то звал, до слуха долетали короткие приказы, и снова взрывы, рев артиллерии и звонкие автоматные очереди, перебиваемые одиночными выстрелами винтовок.

Дым так жег глаза, что на них выступили едкие слезы, было больно смотреть, но Стив упрямо двигался вперед. Дороги назад уже не было. Легкие горели от нехватки воздуха, пульс заложил уши. Мир, казалось, сузился до размеров горящей машины с пулеметом на башне.

Вот он, вырисовывается черным росчерком на фоне грязного неба! Рукой подать!

Ещё немного. Совсем немного…

Стив уже слышал надрывный скрежет металла, гложимый языками пламени, чувствовал кожей лица жар огня.

Ещё немно…

Первая пуля пробила правое плечо и тут же расцвела острой болью, вторая вгрызлась в живот. Стив упал на одно колено, прижимая левую руку к расползающемуся пятну крови. Он лихорадочно хватал ртом воздух, но легкие вдруг словно слиплись, сжались так, что не впускали в себя глотки кислорода.

Через мгновение общий гул сражения разорвал мощный взрыв — рванул бензобак. Поток раскаленного воздуха с силой ударил Стива в грудь. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что он услышал, как захрустели его собственные ребра.

Он упал, как подкошенный, словно кто-то выбил почву из-под его ног. Все тело пылало болью, будто его стянули в пульсирующий клубок оголенных нервов и что есть силы сжали.

Он опрокинулся навзничь, по ноге заструилась тёплая кровь — открылась старая рана. Из пепельно-серого неба падали тяжелые капли дождя.

Последней мыслью Стива была: _этого не может быть_.

***

_Я, Стив Грант Роджерс, торжественно клянусь сохранять верность Соединённым Штатам Америки…_

Рассвет брезжит на морских гребнях мазками бледно розовых бликов. О борт эсминцев тихо бьются пенящиеся волны, словно укачивая солдат, давая обманчивую надежду, что так спокойно будет и там, далеко впереди, где туманным маревом вырисовывается земля Северной Африки.

Не зря же говорят, что перед сильной бурей ветер на миг стихает, и тогда кажется, что гроза прошла стороной.

Первый грохот выпущенных снарядов разрывает тишь на миллион звуков. Внезапно вдохнуть становится тяжело. Грудь будто кто-то сдавил, стиснул так, что загудели кости. Стив сглатывает сухим горлом. Мокрая одежда, пропитанная океанской солью, неприятно скрипит и липнет к коже. Он пытается дышать ровно, пытается бежать, но в берцах хлюпает вода, ноги вязнут во влажном песке, а вокруг так много ярко-оранжевых вспышек и криков, что в жилах закипает самая настоящая паника, граничащая с отчаянием.

Высадка в районе Касабланки начинает новый отсчет времени. Оно срывается с цепи, разгоняется со скоростью пули, летит комьями горячего песка из-под ударов береговой артиллерии.

Берег Сафи быстро окрашивается кровью.

… _верно служить им против любых врагов…_

 — Стив… Стив… П-передай моей жене… Эмили. Передай ей вот это, — Стив чувствует в руке маленький свёрток бумаги. Он почему-то кажется тяжелым, увесистым, углы впиваются в ладонь, режут кожу. — Скажи ей… скажи, что я люблю её. Ты… скажешь, Стив? Правда?

Том, этот некогда веселый парень из Оклахомы, к которому Стив успел прикипеть душой, смотрит на него, и в его глазах нет слез, но Стив видит. Видит, сколько боли таится в чёрной глубине зрачка, сколько тоски, сколько страха. Он боится, боится того, что будет дальше. Боится смерти.

 — Эй, приятель, ты сам ещё скажешь ей это, — ободряюще говорит Стив, но ему кажется, что сквозь пальцы, прижатые к ране на груди Тома, вместе с кровью из него потихоньку вытекает жизнь.

Том умирает у него на руках спустя пару минут, и это первая увиденная Стивом смерть товарища.

Главное правило войны: никогда не заводи друзей.

Пушки эсминцев наносят ответный удар. Батареи вишистов [1] замолкают.

Стив бережно хранит записку Тома в нагрудном кармане.

… _подчиняться приказам президента Соединенных Штатов…_

Под подошвами берц хрустит каменистая земля. Воздух горячий и сухой. Настолько сухой, что саднит горло и становится больно сглатывать. Пот крупными каплями бежит по вискам, лезет в глаза.

Они движутся по перевалу Кассерин, и несмотря на то, что на дворе февраль, здесь душно. И тихо. Ужасающе тихо. Так тихо, что тело невольно начинает сковывать тревога, нервы вяжутся узлами и скручивают желудок. Стив только сильнее сжимает в руках винтовку и прислушивается, пытается уловить любой чужеродный шорох.

Гарри из «Пустынных крыс» [2] говорит, что здесь никого нет, потому что местные жители покинули эти места, узнав, что скоро тут развернется поле битвы. Стив думает, что отсутствие местных жителей не исключает возможность других «обитателей».

В опустелых городах нередко водятся призраки в зеленой форме и с расправившим крылья орлом над правым карманом.

Ветер взбивает тёплую пыль, та туманной крошкой поднимается в воздух, засыпает глаза.

Только тишина и глухие удары сердца.

И вдруг совсем рядом щёлкает предохранитель «маузера».

За долю секунду после того, как тишину разбивает чей-то крик «немцы!», раздаётся грохот «офенрора». Стив впервые думает, что сейчас бы отдал все на свете, лишь бы оказаться в другом месте.

… _и назначенным вышестоящим офицерам в соответствии с военным законодательством…_

Из проигрывателя льется томный голос Бесси Смит. Она поет о том, как трудно в наше время найти себе хорошего мужчину. Стив слегка улыбается ей в ответ, покачивая ногой в такт музыке, и подносит к губам чашку дешевого кофе. На кухне, похрустывая радиоволнами, тихо бубнит радио.

Сейчас позднее зимнее утро. Бруклин уже давно проснулся и сейчас шумит окриками людей, лаем собак и сиреной автомобилей. Соседи справа громко о чем-то спорят, мальчишки во дворе гоняют баскетбольный мяч. Он звонко бьется об асфальт, пугая приблудных дворняг.

Стив допивает остатки еле тёплого кофе и идет на кухню. В гостиной замолкает Бесси, игла с потрескиванием гладит пластинку, оповещая, что дальше песен нет. Ополаскивая холодной водой чашку, Стив отстраненно думает, что ему следующим следует послушать Гудмена, но тут его внимание привлекают оборванные фразы из радиоприемника.

«…Перл-Харбор…»

«…Война на Востоке…»

«…Рузвельт обратился к конгрессу США…»

Стив протягивает руку к бегунку громкости и усиливает звук.

«…с просьбой объявить войну Японии после случившейся накануне неожиданной атаки на Перл-Харбор. Прямая речь президента: «Вчера, 7 декабря 1941 года, в день, навсегда отмеченный позором, Соединенные Штаты Америки подверглись неожиданному и предумышленному нападению со стороны военно-морских и военно-воздушных сил Японии…

…Я прошу, чтобы ввиду состоявшегося в воскресенье 7 декабря ничем не спровоцированного и подлого нападения Японии конгресс объявил состояние войны между Соединенными Штатами и Японской империей».

Стив медленно вытирает полотенцем руки и так же медленно оседает на кухонный табурет.

«…Франклин Рузвельт: «Мои сограждане-американцы! Преступная агрессия японцев в Тихом океане стала закономерным итогом целого десятилетия, на протяжении которого постоянно попиралась мораль в международных отношениях…

…Вражеская акция унесла жизни многих американских солдат и матросов. Потоплены американские корабли, уничтожены американские самолеты.

Конгресс и народ Соединенных Штатов приняли этот вызов.

…Мы намерены уничтожить угрозу, исходящую от Японии, однако будет прискорбно, если добившись этого, мы обнаружим, что во всем остальном мире господствуют Гитлер и Муссолини…

…Поэтому мы намерены победить не только в этой войне, но и в мире, который за ней последует…

…С уверенностью в наших вооруженных силах, с безграничной решимостью нашего народа мы добьемся неизбежного триумфа, и да поможет нам Бог».

… _Да поможет мне Бог!_

Воспоминания кадрами кинопленки крутились и мелькали перед глазами. Кажется, он кричал. Стив не помнил. Он вообще мало, что помнил. В голове царил полнейший хаос. Стив то приходил в себя, и тогда туман чуть рассеивался, и он мог слышать голоса людей, видеть мелькающие перед ним лица; сначала грязные — солдатские, потом новые — чистые, то снова погружался в быстрый водоворот воспоминаний. Войну, сменял неспокойный Бруклин тридцатых, уличная шпана, напевающая «Янки Дудл» на свой лад, запах хозяйственного мыла, каким его мама стирала постельное белье и одежду, когда с деньгами становилось совсем плохо, и снова война, война, война…

Стив хорошо помнил лишь всеобъемлющую боль и то, как сильно хотелось пить. Очень сильно. Он беззвучно просил воды, и кто-то, обмакивая медицинский шпатель в стакане, мазал ему губы. Стив жадно собирал прохладную влагу и просил ещё. Ему давали ещё.

Моментами просветления он видел чьи-то крутящиеся возле него фигуры, руки, обвязывающие бинтами его плечо, улавливал обрывки разговоров, но не мог понять их суть.

Все было неясно, как в тумане.

На смену темноте приходили серые сумерки, потом режущий глаза свет, который опять сменяла темень, означающая, что на улице наступала ночь. Тогда Стив закрывал глаза и снова старался уснуть. Порой ему это удавалось, но сон был тревожный, и просыпался он ещё более вымученный, чем засыпал, в холодном поту и с мутной головой.

Ныло все тело, особенно пекло грудь и живот. Его кидало то в жар, то в холод. Стив в полубреду старался повернуться набок, пытаясь хоть как-то избавиться от режущей боли, но чья-то рука не позволила ему этого. Он вымученно застонал. Терпеть уже просто не было сил. Боль была столь всеобъемлющая и мучительная, что, казалось, ещё немного и он просто не выдержит.

Где-то ближе к рассвету (какого дня?), когда густая темнота комнаты потихоньку начала рассеиваться, горячка спала, оставляя за собой тянущую жилы слабость. Пить все ещё хотелось, сердце билось в учащенном ритме, неприятно пульсируя на кончиках пальцев.

Стив почувствовал, как чья-то горячая ладонь легла ему на лоб. Он приоткрыл глаза, замечая склонившийся над ним силуэт в белом халате. Утренние сумерки скрыли лицо, но Стиву удалось разглядеть сосредоточенный взгляд и хмурый излом бровей.

 — Поспи ещё, — тихо прошептала фигура мужским голосом, и Стив прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в тяжёлый сон, где мелодичный голос Билла Робинсона перебивали залпы немецких «флаков».

***

Когда в следующий раз Стив проснулся, комната уже до краев была наполнена солнечным светом. Таким ярким, что захотелось уткнуться лицом в подушку. Но когда он попробовал двинуться, тело прошибло новой волной боли да так, что из горла невольно вырвался вымученный стон. Поэтому Стив так и продолжил лежать на спине с плотно зажмуренными глазами, дивясь царившей вокруг тишине.

Не той тишине, в которой таится скрытая опасность, не той, от которой звенит в ушах и неспокойно толкается в груди сердце. Нет. Это была другая тишина. Тишина, полная звуков, полная жизни, полная какого-то непривычного умиротворения.

За стеной периодически слышались чьи-то быстрые шаги, в соседних палатах потихоньку просыпались другие раненые, начался тихий шелест и возня. Где-то кто-то разговаривал на итальянском, откуда-то доносился еле слышный смех и плескот воды из-под крана. Вокруг вращалась жизнь, обычная рутинная суета, от которой у Стива где-то болезненно защемило под сердцем: он уже практически и не помнил, как это — не слышать угрожающий рокот войны.

 — Ну что, проснулся, герой? — раздался знакомый голос. — Температура вернулась в норму, значит, дальше пойдёшь на поправку.

Щурясь от солнечного света, Стив повернул голову к говорившему. Рядом с его кроватью стоял мужчина, на вид не намного старше самого Стива, может, даже его одногодка. Судя по одежде, он был медбратом, хотя в отросших волосах узнавалась армейская стрижка. На губах у него играла легкая полуулыбка, несмотря на то, что под глазами темнели следы бессонной ночи.

 — Где я? — облизав сухие губы, тихо спросил Стив и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять в них резь от яркого света.

 — В неапольском госпитале, где ж ещё? В полевом ты бы вряд ли выжил, — ответил медбрат, поправляя простыню у ног Стива. — Хотя, когда в четверг тебя таким помятым привезли сюда, даже наш главврач удивился твоей живучести. А он, поверь, не из тех, кого легко чем-то удивить.

 — Все так плохо?

 — Давай посмотрим, — начал тот, загибая пальцы, — у тебя навылет пробито правое плечо, сломано три ребра и возможно на остальных есть трещины, незатянувшаяся рана на бедре и дырка от пули в животе. Но и это не главное. Ты потерял много крови.

 — Черт, — вздохнул Стив. — Черт, черт, черт…

 — Э-э-э, приятель, не нервничай так, окей? — медбрат протянул к Стиву руку и ободряюще сжал левое плечо. Стив поджал губы. — Тебе сейчас нужен покой. Я вколол тебе ночью морфин, так что может клонить в сон. Будешь себя хорошо вести, через месяц, может, даже чуть меньше, сможешь вернуться на фронт.

Он улыбнулся, и Стив почему-то подумал, что в его улыбке есть какая-то очаровательная кошачесть. Это была первая странная мысль, которую он списал на действие обезболивающего и от которой поспешил избавиться.

 — Можно мне воды? — чувствуя непонятную неловкость, попросил Стив.

Медбрат молча взял стакан, в котором еще, видимо, с ночи стояли шпатели, и, высунув их, аккуратно поднес его к губам Стива. Другую же руку он просунул под его голову и помог чуть приподняться, чтобы тот не подавился, когда пил. Напившись досыта, Стив почувствовав себя чуток лучше, горло уже не так саднило от сухости, а в голове немного прояснилось.

 — Я Джеймс Барнс, кстати, но можешь меня звать просто «Баки», — вдруг сказал медбрат. — Я дежурный по этой и соседней палате.

 — Приятно познакомиться, я Сти…

 — Я знаю, как тебя зовут, — мягко перебил его Баки. — Тебе пока нужно меньше разговаривать и особенно шевелиться, чтобы не разошлись швы, хорошо? Я сейчас схожу за доктором.

Баки развернулся и направился к двери, заметно хромая на левую ногу. Стив заинтересованно глянул на него. Штанина полностью закрывала конечность, так что сказать, что с ногой, было трудно, но складывалось такое впечатление, что тот тащит её.

Он почему-то вспомнил о Джеке Соломоне из 8-го британского корпуса. В сражении на реке Вольтурно, когда немцы подтянули к берегу противотанковые установки, он был ранен осколком в колено, который так повредил сустав, что врачам не удалось правильно поставить его на место. В результате ранения Джек практически не мог сгибать и разгибать ногу, поэтому ужасно хромал. После выписки он все равно просился обратно на фронт, но, насколько знал Стив, вернуться ему не позволили.

Стив провёл взглядом исчезнувшую за дверью фигуру Баки и, откинувшись на подушки, прикрыл глаза. Тело по-прежнему невыносимо ломило даже под действием морфина, но теперь хотя бы его не мучила лихорадка и жажда, что уже было хорошо. Немного клонило в сон: сказывалось побочное действие обезболивающего.

Он отстраненно подумал о том, удалось ли его ребятам прорвать оборону немцев с северной стороны города, думал, все ли целы, как там Гленн с его вечно заедающим «карабином», который тот нежно называл «Дорогуша», как там Рик, любитель губных гармоник, как дела у Джорджа, Чарли, Саймона, Энди, Пита и ещё многих-многих других ребят, о которых он практически ничего не знал, но которые теперь стали частью его жизни.

Армия, несмотря на все её неудобства в мирное время или опасности в неспокойное, порождала между солдатами странную связь. Тут отдельное «я» существовало лишь в контексте инстинктов выживания. Во всем остальном было «мы».

Это был другой вид товарищества, такой, при котором мозг чудным образом определял всех людей «в твоей форме» к рангу неких «друзей», не интересуясь ни их взглядами, ни стилем жизни, ни вероисповеданием. Быть может, в гражданской жизни вы бы никогда даже и не заговорили друг с другом, никогда бы не подружились, но тут ты, не раздумывая, был готов отдать за них собственную жизнь.

За дверью раздались шаги, они сопровождались быстрой итальянской речью:

 — Come vanno le cose con il nostro paziente? [3] — послышался хрипловатый мужской голос с глубоким баритоном.

Шаги замерли у двери, и Стив невольно прислушался.

 — Aveva la febbre alta durante la notte, ma ora la temperatura è normale [4], — ответил ему другой голос, голос Баки.

Дверь скрипнула и открылась. Первым в помещение ступил врач. Это был чуть полноватый мужчина средних лет. Чёрные, как смоль, усы забавно сочетались с серебристыми прядями волос, выглядывающими из-под медицинской шапки. Деловито окинув взглядом помещение, он тут же направился к койке Стива.

 — Buongiorno, signore. Il mio nome è Bertoldo Rossi, io lavoro qui come medico capo [5].

 — Стив, это главврач Бертольдо Росси. Он абсолютно не говорит по-английски.

Стив чуть улыбнулся и в знак приветствия качнул головой.

Главврач начал осмотр. Измерив давление, он разрезал повязки и как мог заглянул под них, осматривая раны и при этом что-то быстро говоря Баки. Тот сосредоточенно слушал, изредка о чём-то то ли спрашивал, то ли уточнял. Пару раз доктор обращался к Стиву с вопросами: не кружится ли у него голова, не тошнит или не мутит. Баки послушно все переводил. Под конец осмотра главврач, потрепав волосы Стива, ухмыльнулся:

 — Sii forte, eroe.

И с этими словами, кивнув Баки, вышел из палаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Стив вопросительно глянул на медбрата, тот улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.

 — Доктор сказал: «Крепись, герой», — с неким довольством объяснил Баки. — Его уже успели оповестить о том, при каких обстоятельствах ты был ранен. Скажу от себя, что это была чертовски безумная идея. Машина в любой момент могла взорваться, к тому же ты находился под прямым огнем… Да о чем ты вообще думал, приятель? Ты ж не бессмертный.

 — Просто хотел попытаться…

 — Тут каждый второй лежит с таким предлогом, — перебил его Баки и вдруг посерьезнел, нахмурился. Во всем его виде появилась какая-то отчужденность. Стив удивленно запнулся, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука. — Смелость не всегда бывает оправдана, — продолжил Баки, и Стив не смог не заметить проскользнувшую в его голосе горечь. Такая горечь появляется у тех, кто сполна познал это на собственной шкуре. — На войне нужна не смелость, а рассудительность, тогда и в госпиталях будет меньше лежать таких «храбрецов».

В палате повисло неловкое молчание. Такое тяжелое, что Стиву казалось, будто он физически мог ощутить весь её вес у себя в груди. А давило оно нещадно, где-то глубоко-глубоко, за кромкой переломанных ребер, между легкими и диафрагмой. Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза, скрываясь за густой темнотой век, но когда он открыл их, Баки уже вернул себе прежнее вежливое дружелюбие.

 — Сейчас я наложу тебе новые повязки, — буднично сказал он, — и до вечера ты можешь спокойно отдыхать. Санитары будут приносить тебе еду и помогать по нуждам. Перед сном нужно будет снова обработать раны и поменять бинты.

Стив ничего не ответил. Он просто лежал и слепо смотрел в потолок. В голове роилось тысяча вопросов, доводов, оправданий, и все это скопище разом словно давило, распирало изнутри, но Стив продолжал молчать. Боль в теле немного улеглась, превратившись во всеобъемлющее чувство недомогания и изнуренности.

Баки же тем временем, вооружившись бутылочкой разбавленного спирта, ватными подкладками и чистыми бинтами, принялся обрабатывать чернеющий нитками шов на бедре Стива. Кожу щипало, но боль была терпимой. Окрепла она лишь тогда, когда Баки начал размачивать спиртом слипшиеся от крови повязки на животе, которые доктор полностью не снял.

Стив уперся затылком в подушку и что есть силы сжал зубы. Рана на животе пекла огнем, казалось, что туда насыпали раскаленные угли и медленно перемешивали раскаленной кочергой. От боли темнело в глазах.

 — Еще немного, — успокаивающе бормотал Баки, миллиметр за миллиметром отделяя ворсинки ваты от поврежденной кожи. — Еще чуть-чуть… Вот так.

Когда последняя ватная подкладка оказалась в руках у медбрата, тот, обмочив кусочек другой ваты в какой-то раствор, наклонился к ране и обработал кожу вокруг шва. В воздухе завитал приятный запах чайного дерева.

 — Какой сегодня день недели? — спросил вдруг Стив, резко осознав, что понятия не имеет, сколько прошло времени от его ранения.

 — Суббота.

 — Три дня, — прошептал Стив и ужаснулся. Три дня, а кажется прошла целая вечность.

 — Ага, — качнул головой Баки, все так же сосредоточенно обрабатывая рану. — Я эти дни практически не спал. Ты ужасно ворочался, и я боялся, что могут разойтись швы, поэтому приходилось дежурить у твоей койки и следить за тобой, чтобы ты себе не наделал еще хуже.

 — Спасибо, — сказал Стив, правый уголок его губ чуть дернулся, но так и не сформировал полноценную улыбку.

 — Не стоит, — отмахнулся тот. — Такова моя работа. Надо ж мне быть хоть где-то полезным.

Это было сказано уже в пол голоса, так, словно Баки больше говорил себе, чем Стиву.

 — Где ты так выучил итальянский? — спросил Стив, пытаясь игнорировать то, как ссутулились плечи медбрата.

Баки бросил на него короткий взгляд и усмехнулся.

 — А ты, видимо, из разговорчивых, да? — нарочито сокрушенно проговорил он.

Стив неопределенно чуть повел головой, мол «думай, как хочешь». Улыбка Баки стала шире, он, сделав последние пару мазков влажной ваткой, отложил её в сторону и принялся перевязывать рану. Стив вздрогнул, когда чужая теплая рука скользнула ему под поясницу и слегка надавила, заставляя немного приподняться.

 — Я из нью-йоркского Кэррол-Гарденс — района иммигрантов, — сказал Баки, пропуская рулон бинта под Стивом и выводя его наверх, тем плотно оборачивая рану на животе. — Там каждый третий итальянец. Забавно то, что первое, что я выучил на итальянском, были слова-ругательства. Figlio di puttana, stronzo, porca — без них этот район просто не существует-

 — Подожди… — Стив аж привстал от охватившего его вдруг лихорадочного возбуждения. — Кэррол-Гарденс? Который граничит с Коббл-Хилл?

 — Ну, да… — протянул Баки, недоуменно глядя на Стива и его непонятное волнение.

 — Да это же бруклинский район! Я сам оттуда! Только я из Дамбо, тот, что под мостом.

Глаза Баки удивленно расширились.

 — Ты тоже из Бруклина?

 — Ага.

Какое-то время они просто молча рассматривали друг друга, так, будто видели впервые. Теперь во взгляде каждого горел огонёк особой приязни. Стив сглотнул, изо всех сил пытаясь так сильно не улыбаться.

Первым тишину нарушил Баки:

 — Вот так встреча, черт возьми! — потрясенно выдохнул он. — Вот так встреча…

Это было удивительно, невероятно: встретить на другом конце мира, в гребанном итальянском госпитале своего земляка. Не просто парня из Нью-Йорка, а бруклинита. Того, кто не понаслышке знал, что такое стоять в очереди за порцией супа, что такое смотреть на далёкие огни Манхэттена с покоцанной крыши одного из портовых кирпичных зданий, знал, какими шумными бывают бруклинские страйки и пикеты и что такое просыпаться ночью от автоматной пальбы и полицейских сирен.

Это было… приятно. Приятно в сумасшедшем хаосе войны, за тысячи миль от родных земель найти что-то знакомое, кого-то, с кем у тебя не просто один приказ на двоих.

 — Ладно, герой, давай теперь тебе перевяжем плечо, — сказал Баки, все еще улыбаясь.

Он взял моток свежих бинтов и присел на кровать рядом со Стивом. Пружины, прогнувшись, натужно скрипнули. Баки аккуратно снял тугие повязки на груди, не задевая тех, что стягивали поломанные ребра, и, используя ту же технику отдирания ватной подкладки от раны с помощью разбавленного спирта, очистил шов. Потом наклонился, осматривая кожу вокруг раны.

Стив слышал, что при пулевом ранении от ударного воздействия возникает первичный некроз тканей, который может впоследствии перерасти во вторичный, и тогда нужно будет удалять поврежденные им участки кожи. Не очень приятный опыт, если честно. Он очень надеялся, что все обойдется малыми повреждениями.

 — Доктор сказал, что тебе повезло, что пуля прошла навылет, — вдруг сказал Баки, выпрямляясь, — и практически не задела кость ключицы. Ты, приятель, в рубашке родился.

Смочив ватку в масле чайного дерева, Баки снова наклонился к Стиву, и принялся обрабатывать кожу вокруг швов раны. Он был близко, так близко, что Стив мог чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже.

Этот факт почему-то смутил его, хотя в нем не было ничего необычного, ничего того, что должно волновать. Но оно почему-то взволновало, и Стив отвернулся, пытаясь ничем не выдать своего беспокойства.

 — Семья есть? — неожиданно спросил Баки. Он все так же сосредоточенно обрабатывал рану, ни на йоту не отстранившись. — Братья там, сестры?

Стив сглотнул и, чуть помедлив, ответил:

 — Отец погиб еще до моего рождения, — сказан он, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрожал, — его застрелили за какие-то долги, а мама умерла шесть лет назад от обострившейся пневмонии. Других детей у нее не было, так что я остался один.

 — Тогда, может, девушка?

Стив вдруг растерялся. Для него это всегда была немного болезненная тема.

 — Нет, с девушками мне вообще не везет, если честно.

Баки удивленно поднял на него взгляд, и Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы не показать своего смущения.

 — Неужели?

 — Ага, — подтвердил Стив. — Я, видимо, абсолютно не умею флиртовать.

Баки фыркнул, и Стив почувствовал, как его дыхание щекотнуло кожу его груди. Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

 — Да тебе и не нужно, — весело отозвался Баки. — Бьюсь об заклад, девушкам хватает одного твоего взгляда в их сторону, чтобы влюбиться по уши.

Стив слегка улыбнулся от неожиданного комплимента, чувствуя, как нагреваются его щеки.

 — А у тебя? — спросил он, стараясь увести разговор от собственной персоны. — Семья? Девушка? — на последнем слове сердце екнуло и забилось чуть быстрее. Он замер, ожидая ответа.

Баки пожал плечами и, обмакнув новую ватку в масло чайного дерева, снова наклонился к груди Стива.

 — Девушки нет. Я такой же холостяк, как и ты, — Баки подмигнул Стиву, и тому нестерпимо захотелось отвести взгляд. — Мой отец ушёл от нас с мамой, когда мне ещё и четырёх лет не было. Так что его я знаю только по фотографиям и расплывчатым воспоминаниям. Меня воспитывала мама. Три года назад она снова вышла замуж и переехала со своим новым мужем в Бостон.

 — А ты?

 — А я пошёл в армию. Подумал, что там от меня будет больше пользы. Обрабатывать раны бруклинским искателям неприятностей, когда в Европе война… Тише! Чего так дергаться-то?

Масло, видимо, попало в ткани раны, и защипало так, что Стив попытался привстать, чтобы оно стекло вниз, а не в рану, но в этот момент о своем существовании ему напомнили поломанные ребра, и он дернулся, мучительно застонав.

 — Больно, — прохрипел он, стараясь вдохнуть.

 — А ты хотел, чтобы после всего этого, — Баки обвел жестом его пораненное тело, — тебе не было. Морфин лишь слегка подавляет боль. Так что набирайся терпения терпеть. Прости уж за тавтологию.

Стив так сжал зубы, подавляя в горле желание закричать, что у него потемнело в глазах. Рана словно раскалилась и теперь жгла нещадно. Сквозь пелену боли он слышал успокаивающий голос Баки:

 — Дыши, Стив. Давай, глубже. Вдох-выдох. Вот так. Сейчас перестанет печь.

Стив зажмурился, сосредотачиваясь на руке Баки, лежащей на его здоровом плече. Она была тёплая, касание — мягкое, успокаивающее. От него где-то под рёбрами зарождался какой-то волнительный трепет, покалывающий кожу в месте соприкосновения.

Это отвлекало от боли, но вместе с тем инстинкты вопили о тревоге, искрили, как сигнальный выстрел, выпущенный в глухой тишине ночного неба, гнали несвойственные мысли. Они пугали своей внезапностью, интенсивностью, какой-то болезненной неправильностью, и уже второй раз за утро Стиву пришлось насильно выгонять их из своей головы.

Жжение отпустило лишь спустя минут десять, и все это время Баки так и не убрал руки с плеча. А Стив все пытался избавиться от навязчивого ощущения, что она оставила на его коже ожог, клеймо, которое теперь будет напоминать ему о том, какие мысли он допустил, о чем он позволил себе подумать.

Стив украдкой взглянул на Баки.

Тот ничего не заметил. Он, отложив ватку в сторону и взяв бинты, начал заматывать рану, обвязывая грудь и плечо. Ему снова пришлось запустить руку под Стива, но только на этот раз под его лопатку, чтобы бинты плотно прилегали к телу. Стив сцепил зубы, резко ощущая близость другого человека к себе.

Он просто не привык к такому.

Не привык, чтобы кто-то так близко находился к нему, касался его. Даже если эти касания были всего лишь случайными мазками кожи о кожу. Это вызвало какое-то иррациональное желание податься вперед, прижаться сильнее, почувствовать полноту контакта.

Быть может, виною всему были долгие месяцы нервного напряжения, когда думать о чем-то кроме войны не хватало ни времени, ни сил, ни даже возможности. А быть может, дело было в морфине и недавно пережитой лихорадке. Может, именно они вкупе обострили те естественные желания, которых так долго пришлось притуплять.

Это казалось правильным ответом, и Стив ухватился за него, как за спасательный круг, отчаянно веря и надеясь, что именно так и обстоят дела.

Иначе же и быть не может, верно?

А Баки тем временем, закончив с бинтами, посоветовал Стиву поспать еще и, хромая, ушел.

***

Ближе к обеду действие морфина спало, как следствие боль усилилась, а с ней, как по указке, с большей силой накатила и слабость. Голова мучительно ныла так, что аж пульсировало в висках, отчего хотелось что есть силы сжать их пальцами.

Неподвижно лежать на спине, не двигаясь, оказалось не так просто. Спустя часа четыре Стив уже изнемогал от желания повернуться хотя бы на бок, но не хватало сил, да и при малейшей попытке хоть как-то сдвинуться вспыхивали болью поврежденные ребра.

Стив терпел. Бездумно разглядывал русла трещин на сероватом потолке, пятна света, ползущего из окна, пытался еще поспать, но сон приходил лишь короткими отрывками, наполненными неясными обрывками воспоминаний-видений.

Баки заходил ещё раза два, проверял температуру, давал воды и указания санитарке, принёсшей Стиву еду. Спрашивал о самочувствии, ободряюще улыбался и обещал заглянуть ещё после обеда. Стив только коротко кивал: на разговор больше сил не было, хотя хотелось так много спросить. Например, почему в палате только один он, или как так вышло, что Баки, уйдя в армию, оказался аж здесь, в Италии, в качестве медбрата, или как там дела на северном фронте. В том, что Баки точно знает это, Стив почему-то не сомневался.

Вопросы крутились на языке, но Стив молчал. Он как никогда чувствовал себя изможденным, уставшим настолько, что хотелось просто прикрыть глаза и провалиться в беспамятство. Укрыться в нем с головой, забыть о боли, о ранах, о грохочущей где-то за стенами госпиталя войне.

Но боль не давала ни грамма покоя. Она накатывала тугими волнами, скручивала, оплетала тело, что в пору было кричать. Кричать до хрипоты, но на крик тоже нужен был воздух, а он поступал в легкие малыми порциями от рваных вдохов.

Стив захлебывался, повязки давили на грудь, в голове стыла мгла. Мысли вяло крутились, извивались, и, казалось, вот он поймает хотя бы одну, но те ускользали от сознания, и появлялся гул. Ныл в висках, в затылке, сжимал давлением переносицу.

 _Я больше не выдержу_ звенело в голове где-то на краю рассудка. Слова то набухали, гремели и, казалось, давили изнутри на коробку черепа, вот-вот и она просто треснет, то снова успокаивались, сливаясь с общим гулом.

От боевых товарищей Стив много раз слышал о побочных эффектах морфина. Все говорили одно и то же: неестественная общая слабость-расслабленность в теле, неспособность четко и связно мыслить и галлюцинации. Про последние Стив ничего не знал, он был уверен, что ничего подобного с ним уж точно не случалось. Но вот все остальное вполне вписывалось под его общую картину того, что должно происходить с человеком под действием этого обезболивающего.

Это чуть успокаивало, давало слабое понимание того, что все нормально, что так оно и должно быть. Его телу нужно восстанавливаться от полученных травм, а морфин лишь сглаживает их последствия. Притупляет ощущения расквашенности.

Чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя и хоть как-то отвлечься, Стив принялся рассматривать палату, в которую его положили.

В общепринятых параметрах госпиталей это была довольно небольшая комната с восьмью обычными койками. Они симметрично стояли друг напротив друга, белоснежно-белые простыни были ровно подоткнуты под матрас, у кованного изголовья лежало по одной плоской подушке. Рядом с каждой койкой почти впритык к ним покоились небольшие тумбы скорее для лекарств, чем для иных вещей: уж слишком малы они были. Вход в палату был как раз посреди прохода. Слева и напротив него по всей длине стен расположились большие окна, кое-где была открыта форточка, и уличный ветер путался в складках легких гардин, отчего те, покачиваясь, отбрасывали на деревянный пол замысловатые тени.

Койка Стива стояла в дальнем левом углу, с двух сторон окруженная прорезями окон. От них тянуло прохладой, но зябко не было. Наоборот — хотелось подставить лицо под легкие струи свежего воздуха, чтобы вдоволь надышаться им, чтобы тот проветрил голову, а заодно и мысли.

Стив прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох-выдох. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что не слышит гула взрывов и эхо автоматных перебоев. Что солнечные лучи могут ползти по потолку и при этом не дрожать, что сами потолки могут не хрустеть, что с них может угрожающе не сыпаться побелка, не появляться трещины от ударных волн орудий.

Что может быть так тихо.

Говорят к войне тяжело привыкнуть, а потом тяжело без неё жить. В этом и заключался диссонанс.

Солдаты нередко по возвращению домой спустя месяцы, проведенные на фронте, начинали потихоньку сходить с ума в размеренной жизни. Кто-то всеми силами пытался отвлечься семьей, кто-то работой, кто-то начинал прикладываться к горлышку, но в большинстве случаев они возвращались назад.

И пусть основным предлогом были, есть и будут слова о чести и долге, за ними почти всегда стоит и другое желание. Желание вернуться туда, где у них всех была одна цель. Где они все были одним слаженным боевым организмом.

Это что-то очень схожее с тем пресловутым «потерянным поколением», когда солдат больше не может найти ниточки той жизни, что у него была до службы, до войны.

И сейчас, лежа в оглушающе живой тишине, Стив в полную меру осознал, насколько сильно въелась в него война. Как глубоко пробралась под кожу и осела внутри. Так глубоко, что даже в тишине он пытался услышать её голос.

***

 — Почему ты хромаешь?

Стив не хотел этого спрашивать, точнее хотел, но не сейчас. Так, когда-нибудь при удобном случае. Просто между делом поинтересоваться, почему он так сильно хромает. Но вопрос сорвался с языка быстрее, чем он успел придержать его. Это вышло невольно, само собою, словно какой-то неосознанной части Стива получить ответ прямо сейчас показалось важным.

Вопрос удивил Баки. Он на мгновение замер, держа в руках свежие бинты, глянул на Стива с нечитаемым выражением на лице, а затем усмехнулся. И столько горечи было в этой полуулыбке, что Стив задохнулся, пытаясь унять поползшую по позвоночнику дрожь.

 — Кажется, вчера я говорил, что тебе нужно поменьше разговаривать.

 — Разговаривать — это единственное, что я могу сейчас, — возразил Стив, но, увидев выражение лица Баки, понял, что зря он так. Зря вообще начал этот разговор. — Прости, это не мое дело. Если тебе…

 — Перл-Харбор, — неожиданно сказал Баки, а потом будто одернул себя, подобрался, посмотрел прямо. — Это случилось в Перл-Харборе. Мне просто перебило ногу так, что её пришлось ампутировать.

Слова легко сорвались с языка, так, словно Баки уже не раз говорил их. Он вдруг наклонился и, схватив двумя руками левую ногу в районе колена, поднял её, уперев ступней в край кровати, а затем чуть подкотил штанину, и Стив увидел желтоватое покрытие протеза.

Внезапно пробрал озноб. Стив моргнул. Нахмурился. Ему показалось, что что-то глубоко внутри него с хрустом надломилось. Он осторожно протянул руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся чуть прохладного покрытия. Оно было гладким и очень походило на пластик.

 — Как это случилось? Ты был там во время…

 — Дня позора. Кажется, так выразился Рузвельт? — усмехнулся Баки, но в его улыбке не было ни тени веселья. — Да, я был там именно тогда. Служил моряком на линкоре «Аризона», — он замолчал, потупил взгляд, а затем заговорил: — Что за судно было! Двадцать один узел ходу, четыре турбины Парсонса, три гидросамолета. Да чего только стоил наш главный калибр! Корабль «Рубена Джеймса» [6] просто ореховая скорлупка рядом с ним, — голос подвёл, предательски скрипнул, и Баки запнулся, кинул беглый взгляд на окно.

«Он пытается держаться», — подумалось Стиву. Пытается забыть то, что случилось тогда, чтобы спокойно жить дальше, и одновременно с этим боится забыть, словно пока он помнит, жива и память о погибших в то страшное воскресное утро, и он может перестать винить себя за то, что выжил сам. 

Ведь еще не ясно что тяжелее - умереть или быть тем из немногих, кто выжил.

Стив слышал, что из всего экипажа линкора остался в живых только каждый девятый матрос, всех остальных поразило или пламя взрывов, или поглотила морская пучина.

 — Мы вжарили из орудий по самолетам, — продолжил Баки уже более уверенным голосом, все также смотря в окно. — Помню, они подходили так близко, что можно было разглядеть пилотов. Некоторые махали нам и улыбались. Будто… будто смеясь над нами, а мы находились посреди самого настоящего пекла и…

Баки выдержал долгую паузу, пытаясь найти правильные слова, чтобы продолжить.

 — Я как раз тогда добрался до кормового поста и доложил майору Шэпли о гибели лейтенанта Симмонса. Внезапно корабль сотряс страшный взрыв. Я глянул в сторону шлюпочной палубы и увидел, что от грот-мачты все было в огне. Я зачем-то доложил майору, что корабль горит, хотя он и сам это видел. Майор приказал в срочном порядке покинуть корабль. Я был последним на кормовом посту, когда спускался с левой стороны мачты-треноги, поручни были очень горячими. Добежав до шлюпочной палубы, я увидел, что та была вся разворочена взрывами и усыпана трупами. Раненые, обожженные люди пытались добраться до квартердека [7] и падали замертво.

Он сглотнул и окинул беглым, почти что растерянным взглядом палату, особо нигде не задерживаясь.

 — Помню, как сильно я тогда был напуган и зол. Особенно зол. Я знал, что кормовое зенитное орудие осталось цело, поэтому вместо того, чтобы к чертовой матери спасаться с этой пороховой бочки, я рванул обратно. Успел сделать от силы выстрелов три-четыре, да и то впустую. Японские «Акаги» чертовски увертливы. А потом, видимо, один из снарядов угодил в оружейное отделение. «Аризона» сдетонировала, пошла цепная реакция, и рвануло так, что я подумал, что сейчас провалюсь до самого ядра Земли. Остальное помню плохо. Помню лишь, что меня откинуло назад, потом я пытался куда-то ползти, потом удар — и я каким-то образом очутился в воде. Еще помню, было очень больно и неимоверно жарко. Как мне позже рассказывали, меня выловили моряки с «Оклахомы», которые подплыли на небольшой лодке. Наверно, если бы не они, я бы так и не добрался до берега живым.

Баки замолчал. Он, казалось, смотрел сквозь Стива, куда-то далеко-далеко. И Стив понимал его.

Воинская служба лишь физически готовила солдат к войне. Она учила вставать по щелчку и по нему же и засыпать, учила обращаться с оружием, с военной техникой, с приборами наводки, учила четко выполнять приказы, знать, как в случае чего перевязать рану, и что делать при ожогах, но когда война наступила взаправду, оказалось, что морально к ней не был готов никто. То, что случилось в Перл-Харборе, было прямым тому подтверждением.

Когда разорвался первый снаряд, угодив в броню «Шоу», никто не мог понять, что происходит. Все были словно в оцепенении. Грохот взрыва заложил уши, и только яркая вспышка на линкоре, словно зловещее знамя, подтверждала реальность происходящего.

После такого невозможно остаться прежним, невозможно думать о войне, как о чём-то романтичном, далеком, звучащем взволнованной ноткой из радиоприемника или строчкой в утренней газете. Ты вдруг со всей ясностью понимаешь, что вот она, здесь, совсем рядом. Ты чувствуешь её зловонное дыхание в грозном реве двигателей «Митчелла», в криках раненых и жаре пламени. Ты видишь, как её ненасытные жернова перемалывают сотни людей, играются их жизнями, как игрушками. От этого становится страшно.

Стиву до скрипа зубов хотелось протянуть руку, прикоснуться к Баки, сжать его плечо и сказать что-нибудь утешительное, вроде «все наладится, приятель», «ты ни в чем не виноват», «война закончится, и все будет хорошо, вот увидишь». Но он лишь рвано выдохнул, заглушая в себе готовые вырваться из горла слова. Они бесполезны и слишком наивны. От них только хочется сплюнуть и послать к черту.

 — А что дальше?

Баки тяжело посмотрел на Стива.

 — А дальше восемь месяцев реабилитации в Мэриленде и еще пол года привыкания к этому гребанному протезу. Но, знаешь, все лучше приехать домой без ноги, чем, как тот неумеха-десантник, — в цинковом гробу [8].

 — Но ты все равно вернулся на фронт? — скорее сказал, чем спросил Стив, проигнорировав жуткое сравнение.

 — Как видишь, — вздохнул Баки. — Не выдержал и недели среди гражданских, после того, как меня полностью выписали из больницы, где я проходил реабилитацию. В своё время моя мама работала медсестрой, так что кое-что о перевязывании и обработке ран я знал. К тому же я сам тоже до войны подрабатывал в бруклинской больнице, — по губам Баки скользнула улыбка. — Вот я и решил, что раз уж не берут солдатом в армию, то пойду хотя бы в качестве медбрата в фронтовой госпиталь. Кадры везде нужны.

Закончив перевязывать раны, Баки уже встал, чтобы идти, как Стив, повинуясь какому-то безымянному и совершенно неожиданному порыву, схватил его за запястье. Чуть сжал, царапнул ногтем кисть. Баки удивленно посмотрел сначала на его руку, а затем поднял взгляд на Стива.

Горечь стянула внутренности, обожгла спазмом гортань. Стив сглотнул сухим горлом.

 — Мне жаль, что так вышло, — прохрипел он, откашлялся. Замер. На него вдруг накатило чувство отчаяния, очень схожего с катастрофическим бессилием, злостью, растерянностью. И все это разом накрыло, обожгло, стянуло так, что стало трудно даже выдохнуть. В пару слов не впихнешь все то, что бурлило, вскипало внутри. Не облечешь все те чувства, натягивающие жилы так, что те звенели от напряжения. Но Стив надеялся, что по его взгляду Баки поймет, как многое ему хочется сказать. Как много вложено в простые слова.

Баки понял.

 — Мне тоже, — отозвался он, и внезапно правый уголок его губ чуть дернулся вверх, формируя призрак полуулыбки. Стив почувствовал, как его кольнуло где-то в районе солнышка. — Я ведь даже и повоевать толком не успел, — с долей сожаления в голосе сказал он. — Так, посмотрел лишь, как японцы умеют летать и портить чужое имущество.

 — Поверь, немцы от них недалеко ушли.

И тут Стив заметил, что до сих пор держит Баки за запястье, он поспешно убрал руку, чувствуя, как громко толкается в груди его сердце. Казалось, эхо его ударов можно было услышать даже за дверью палаты. Баки удивленно посмотрел на Стива, не понимая, почему тот вдруг так настойчиво избегает его взгляда.

 — Всё нормально? — спросил он. — Ты покраснел.

 — Я… — Стив откашлялся и коротко взглянул на Баки. — Всё хорошо. Просто…

 — Может, у тебя поднялась температура?

 — Да нет, всё нормаль…

Баки смотрел цепко, настороженно, а затем вдруг, зачерпнув ладонью правую щеку Стива, наклонился и прижался губами к его лбу.

Стив оторопело замер, боясь хотя бы вдохнуть, сердце холодно обмерло и обвалилось куда-то в пустоту желудка. Место, которое касались губы Баки, пекло огнем. Будто это касание выжгло всю защитную оболочку на нервах, и теперь они трещали от напряжения.

Прошло секунды три, но для Стива они казались целой вечностью. Губы Баки дрогнули и, когда он отстранился, издали чмокающий звук. И несмотря на то, что был он еле слышный, Стиву показалось, что он заложил ему уши, оглушил, как удар прикладом по голове. В коробке черепа отчаянно запульсировала мысль: _Почему? Почему это происходит? Почему я чувствую все это? Так ведь не должно быть._

 — Расслабься, приятель, — мирно сказал Баки, вглядываясь в лицо Стива. — Все хорошо. Температуры вроде нет.

Стиву еле удалось выдавить из себя что-то вроде «ага» или «я же говорил» и кисло улыбнуться. Ошеломленный, смущенный, он пытался отдышаться, пытался утихомирить своё сердце, решившее отбивать ритм автоматного залпа. Пытался больше не смотреть на Баки, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимания, чтобы не вызвать новый приступ.

 — Стив, — решительно начал Баки. Он внимательно смотрел на Стива сверху вниз, и Стив вдруг панически подумал, что тот может догадаться о чем-то, чего и сам он ещё не понимал. — Послушай, если у тебя что-то болит…

 — Я всего лишь…

 — Нет, послушай, — Баки словил взгляд Стива, и тот поджал губы. — Если ты чувствуешь, что что-то болит не так, как раньше, ты обязательно должен сказать мне об этом. Договорились?

Стив медленно кивнул, не понимая, почему Баки так обеспокоен.

 — Я серьёзно, Стив, — в голосе Баки, наравне с волнением, звучала сталь. — То, что у тебя прошла лихорадка, ещё не значит, что не может начаться что-то другое. Ты получил пулю в живот, не думаю, что ты не знаешь, насколько серьезным это ранение может быть.

 — Ладно, я понял.

 — Хорошо, — Баки выпрямился и пропустил пальцы через отросшие пряди волос, приглаживая их. — Доктор Росси завтра утром к тебе ещё заглянет.

Стив кивнул, и Баки, убедившись, что все действительно хорошо, кинул на Стива последний внимательный взгляд и вышел из палаты.

***

Каждый день утром и вечером Баки приходил к Стиву менять ему бинты. Порой он оставался с ним подольше, и тогда они говорили. Много говорили. О семье, о Бруклине, о фильмах, которые им удалось посмотреть на большом экране кинотеатра в Кони-Айленде, о друзьях, оставшихся на родине, о все чаще звучащем в барах черном джазе.

Баки рассказывал Стиву о жизни иммигрантов его района, а Стив в свою очередь делился историями из детства о легендарном гангстере Джо Мацце и Фрэнки Йеле, который погиб на 44-й улице Бруклина на своем «Линкольне». Для уличных мальчишек Дамбо, привыкших все разногласия решать силой, они были героями, примером для подражания, восхищением, личностями, обросшими захватывающими легендами так, что уже никто не мог сказать, где правда, а где ложь. Стив не раз взахлеб слушал очередную историю об их «подвигах», кутаясь в тоненькое пальтишко и вздрагивая от холодного ветра с Ист-Ривер.

Баки слушал и улыбался, порой подшучивал, выбивая из легких Стива хриплый смех, порой что-то спрашивал, уточнял и делал он всё это с таким неподдельным интересом, что Стив всё говорил и говорил, пока не приходило время пить лекарства или ложиться спать.

Впервые за всё время, проведенное в армии, на войне, Стив так много с кем-то разговаривал.

Это было непривычно. Непривычно, но легко. С Баки почему-то было легко.

С ним было приятно общаться, приятно молчать, даже когда он перевязывал раны, касаясь пальцами кожи, Стив наравне с болью испытывал какое-то извращенное удовольствие, удовольствие, какого быть не должно было. И он стыдился этого и всеми силами гнал из головы все мысли, которые хотя бы отдаленно казались ему «не такими», недостойными. Он не хотел ими оскорблять Баки. Потому что это было несправедливо по отношению к нему.

Баки был удивительным парнем.

Он заразительно смеялся и был бесконечно влюбленный в романтику Дикого Запада с его бескрайними прериями, ржанием мустангов и эхом выстрелов из «кольта». У него была кошачья улыбка, в чем Стив всё больше уверялся каждый раз, и невероятная способность красочно описывать сюжеты фильмов и книг. Он считал Эдну Каллахэн одной из лучших голливудских актрис, а «Приключения Марко Поло» с Гэри Купером в главной роли фильмом, который не оправдал его ожиданий. Баки говорил на итальянском так же хорошо, как и на английском, и хвастался своим умением подбирать на гитаре аккорды к любимым песням. Он не понимал, как можно любить «танцевальные марафоны» [9], потому что «это же идиотство какое-то», и болел за бордово-белых «Кантон Булльдогз» из Огайо.

Получив ранение, из-за которого его уже не могли принять ни в пехоту, ни в десант, ни даже в морские силы, он решил вернуться на фронт в качестве медбрата. Он не принимал участие в боях, но служил свою службу по-своему, помогая раненым солдатам, которых отправляли сюда. Для этого тоже нужна была смелость и невероятная самоотдача.

Поэтому Стив просто не мог. Не мог позволить себе думать о заботе Баки, как о чем-то ином, выходящем за рамки обычных действий медсестры или медбрата. Не мог позволить себе даже думать, что, быть может, Баки задерживается с ним не просто потому, что он ранен и за ним нужен уход, а потому, что тому интересно со Стивом.

Но с каждым прожитым днем, с каждой встречей, разговором с Баки, с каждым украдкой брошенным на него взглядом, мысли становилось всё труднее сдерживать. Их становилось всё больше, они наводняли голову, сметая все стены, которые Стив так тщательно выстраивал, омывали изнутри, оставляя после себя гложущую внутренности пустоту.

В такие минуты Стив казался самому себе больным, и это не имело абсолютно ничего общего с его физическим состоянием. Он был опустошен, взволнован, сбит с привычного курса. Это не давало покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Он мучился угрызениями совести, нашептывающей, что это неправильно, грязно, чувствовать нечто подобное к другому мужчине. Мучился и терпел, сглатывая в горле ком отчаяния, росший и распухающий всё больше и больше с каждым днем.

Стив не раз слышал истории, случавшиеся во время Первой мировой, когда солдаты, попав в госпиталь после месяцев постоянного напряжения и вдруг ощутив заботу и спокойствие, начинали испытывать влечение к медсестрам, как к единственным особам женского пола, окружавшим их. Как к тем, кто и приносил им эту заботу и покой.

Медсестры становились объектом сексуального воображения, и их нередко изображали на агитационных плакатах и листовках, которых вешали на дверях приемочных.

Но Баки не был женщиной и ничуть на неё не походил ни внешне, ни своим поведением. И именно этот факт досаждал Стиву больше всего. Его не волновали медсестры, приносившие еду, поправляющие ему подушки или меняющие постельное белье, но волновал Баки. Баки, который всегда заходил в его палату с играющей на губах улыбкой, который шуточно называл местные мясные консервы «кормом для рыб да и только, честное слово, Стив», который два года назад едва не погиб на «Аризоне».

Это казалось безумием, полнейшим и невообразимым безумием. От которого голова шла кругом и становилось так страшно, что порой Стив задыхался от его интенсивности, мощности. Глубины.

Страх проник в его тело, сплелся с венами, всочился в кровь. Травил и мучил, как оставленная в ране пуля.

Под конец первой недели своего пребывания в неапольском госпитале Стив отчетливо понял то, что привязался к Баки больше, чем ему бы хотелось.

Под конец второй — понял, что влюбился в него.

После всех переживаний и долгих часов самобичевания это не стало для него открытием или потрясением. Каким-то абсолютно непонятным образом принятие этого факта, облачение всех этих безымянных ощущений в одно четкое понятие чуть ослабло ремни страха, стянувшего все его существо.

Ведь принятие проблемы — уже половина её решения.

А Стив был серьезно настроен решить её.

За эти две недели Баки стал для него не просто товарищем, а самым настоящим другом. Таких друзей у Стива было немного, точнее сказать, не было вообще. И поэтому он невероятно ценил их дружбу. Именно она придавала сил подавлять всё ненужное в голове. Абстрагироваться от чувств, принимать их просто фактом того, что они есть. И ничего более.

Это позволяло почти не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда Баки касался его, меняя повязки, не задыхаться, когда он наклонялся слишком близко, не терять голову при виде его улыбки. Это позволяло вести себя так, будто всё было в порядке, будто это не у него восторженно замирало сердце, каждый раз, когда Баки появлялся на пороге его палаты.

Первый закон воинской службы, взводный, — дисциплина. А в ней Стив был как никто хорош.

***

 — Да ты просто помешанный на геройствах. И как только тебя вынес наш бандитский Бруклин?

 — Бруклин терпел меня, как мог, — улыбнулся Стив, — но ты даже не представляешь, как часто мне влетало за эти мои «геройства».

Стив только что рассказал Баки, как пытался вернуть маленький раскладной ножик, который шайка задиристых мальчишек из Ред-Хука отобрала у его школьного друга Майка. Ножик сам по себе был обычным, с черепашковой ручкой и железной вставкой по краю. Этот ножик Майку подарил отец, и тот как ненормальный везде таскался с ним.

Баки веселила попытка Стива повернуть мальчуганов на путь чести и справедливости словесным путем, и он смеялся, одновременно стараясь успокоиться и скрутить в узел мотки снятого с ран бинта.

Это было начало третьей недели пребывания Стива в неапольском госпитале. Он уже вставал с кровати и порой даже выходил посидеть на улице.

Госпиталь находился на окраинах Неаполя. С северно-восточной стороны он был окружен первыми городскими домами, а с юго-западной — сосновой рощей, переходящей с одной стороны в лес, а с другой — в обожженные огнем оливковые поля с торчащими костяками боевых машин, которых еще не успели убрать. У главной подъездной дороги обычно толпились люди и машины — привозили раненных или встречали поправившихся — и было шумно, поэтому Стив обычно огибал здание с западной стороны и садился на бетонный цоколь, выступавший вперед на добрых пол метра. Он так и сидел, облокотившись на прохладную стену госпиталя и вдыхая густой запах зноя, пока какая-нибудь медсестра не замечала его и не просила вернуться внутрь, в прохладу.

Раны потихоньку заживали и через пару дней, как говорил Баки, швы должны были уже снять. И несмотря на то, что повязки на ребрах нужно было носить еще как минимум недели три, его все равно собирались выписать.

Это означало, что ему нужно будет вернуться на фронт и войти в строй. Снова быть начеку, снова видеть, слышать и ощущать смерть, быть с ней на «ты», быть готовым, что следующая пуля, может быть твоей. Снова давиться грохотом ударов сердца и сквозь него вслушиваться в свист орудий, крики, сотрясающие грунт раскаты взрывов. Снова терпеть холод ночью и духоту днем, терпеть ноющую боль в мышцах и усталость в теле. Снова пытаться дышать, когда перед глазами, пошатываясь, падает кто-то, кого ты знал, кого всего какую-то секунду назад видел еще живым.

Но самое главное — ему снова нужно будет начать жить, не думая о том, что где-то далеко-далеко, на юге Италии, в одном из неапольских госпиталей работает Баки — ветеран Пёрл-Харбора, парень, заставляющий его сердце замирать, а затем срываться на бешеный ритм одним лишь брошенным в его сторону взглядом.

Стив изо всех сил старался не зацикливаться на этом, не думать об этом, но что бы он ни делал, предательские мысли если и не стучали в голове набатом, то сквозили фоном.

Преследовали его, как собственная тень, от которой никак не избавиться.

Порой ему даже казалось, что он хочет поскорее покинуть госпиталь, ведь так его «реабилитация» начнется быстрее. Ведь так он скорее сможет забыть о том неправильном чувстве влюбленности, которое ему довелось испытать по отношению к мужчине. Забыть о самом Баки.

Но потом его отрезвляла другая мысль, более правдоподобная и от того еще более ненавистная Стиву.

_А выйдет ли у тебя так просто забыть Баки?_

Выйдет ли так просто выкорчевать из тела все корни, пустившиеся от зерна привязанности. Ведь вырывать придется с плотью, с шматками мяса и вывернутыми сухожилиями.

 — Могу себе представить, — не унимался Баки. — Неудивительно, что со своим обостренным чувством справедливости ты добрался аж сюда.

 — Не вини во всем мое естественное чувство справедливости, — с упреком сказал Стив. — Меня призвали до того, как я решился стать добровольцем.

 — А ты хотел?

 — Хотел, особенно после того, что случилось в Пёрл-Харборе, — Стив настороженно покосился на Баки, но тот лишь чуть качнул головой, мол «все нормально, продолжай». — Я слышал речь Рузвельта. Помню, какое бессилие я тогда почувствовал. Бессилие помочь тем, кто попал под удар. Поэтому я решил во что бы то ни стало попасть на фронт.

 — Из чувства мести?

 — Скорее чтобы не оставаться в стороне и бездействовать. Так что можешь теперь представить, как я обрадовался, когда получил призыв.

 — А я-то думал, что в таких случаях люди обычно не радуются, — усмехнулся Баки. — Но даже из этого события ты, Стив, умудрился сделать целое торжество.

 — Да, но, поверь, моя эйфория продержалась недолго. На курсах молодого бойца думать о реалиях войны, о том, какая она на самом деле, как-то времени особо не было. Но в тот день, когда мне вручили винтовку и сказали убивать, я в полной мере осознал, что именно это от меня и требуется. Убивать. Забирать жизни у людей. Поначалу я никак не мог справиться с чувством… будто меня обманули? Не знаю, как объяснить это…

 — Словно от войны ты ожидал одного, но увидел вовсе иное? — подсказал Баки.

 — Да, что-то вроде. Когда я шел на фронт, проходил эту медкомиссию, КМБ, я думал, что всё делаю правильно, что иду отстаивать справедливость, защищать людей. Я был уверен, что играю за «белых» против «черных». Но мне никто не сказал, что на войне все и всё приобретает серый цвет. Что грани того «добра» и «зла» размываются, и остаются лишь люди по обе стороны баррикад. Каждый со своими убеждениями, каждый со своей правдой.

Стив замолчал, переводя дыхание. Много говорить всё ещё было трудно.

 — Знаешь, потом я привык. Дали приказ — выполняй. Сказали идти через топь — перехватывай винтовку поудобнее и иди. Сказали подорвать плотину — доставай гранату. Так легче. Так не видишь все эти оттенки серого.

 — Да, язык у тебя, Стив, подвешен здорово, — улыбнулся Баки, складывая руки на груди. — С таким талантом тебе с трибун вещать надо.

 — Вот вернусь домой — попробую, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Стив.

 — Давай прогуляемся, — вдруг предложил Баки. Стив удивленно поднял на него взгляд.

 — А тебе разве не надо...

 — У меня сейчас заслуженный двадцатиминутный перерыв, — оборвал его тот. — Так что давай не будем терять времени.

Они вышли из госпиталя и, минуя припаркованные у входа грузовики с привезенным продовольствием, направились в рощицу. Здесь пахло елью и сухой землей, но после стерильного запаха госпиталя этот показался Стиву удивительным. Он с наслаждением втянул воздух носом, краем глаза замечая, что Баки смотрит на него и улыбается.

 — Что?

 — Да нет, ничего, — Баки отвел взгляд и отвернулся, пряча улыбку. — Просто подумал, что тебе бы перестать так открыто проявлять свои сентиментальности.

Стив в ответ лишь фыркнул.

Отблеск солнца скользнул по плечу Баки и запутался в вихрях волос, на миг окрасив их в золотистый цвет. И Стиву до невозможности сильно захотелось сейчас коснуться их, хотя бы кончиком пальца, на мгновение. Но он только отвел руки за спину, сцепляя их в замок, и с тоской глянул на профиль Баки.

«Через пару дней меня выпишут, и я больше не увижу его. Быть может, никогда».

Время вытекало морским песком сквозь пальцы. Отсчет уже шел на дни, и ему очень скоро нужно будет вернуться на фронт.

А там война… Кто его знает, как она обойдется с их судьбами.

 — Ты знаешь, куда тебя отправят по выписке из госпиталя? — вдруг подал голос Баки, и было в нем что-то такое, отчего у Стива болезненно сжалось сердце. Он снова мельком посмотрел на Баки, пытаясь понять, что не так. Но выражение его лица было расслабленным, почти умиротворенным, и это, черт возьми, так сильно диссонировало с его голосом, что Стив ответил, только когда Баки вопросительно на него глянул.

 — Думаю, меня вернут в мой корпус 5-й армии, — он прокашлялся. — Она, вроде бы, всё так же стоит в окрестностях Монте-Кассино.

По слухам Стив знал, что гуркхам [10] удалось взять и даже удержать «Холм палачей», но этим они оказались в изоляции, так как холм постоянно простреливался немцами из города и подступить к нему было невозможно. Сам же город полностью взять так и не удалось, уличные перестрелки ни к какому результату не привели. Истощённые в боях 4-я индийская и 2-я новозеландская дивизии были выведены, их позиции в горах заняла 78-я британская дивизия, а в городе — 1-я британская гвардейская дивизия.

Говорили также и о том, что в начале мая планируется четвёртая попытка по взятию Монте-Кассино, но подробностей пока никто не знал. Знали лишь, что к операции подтянули еще и Польский корпус.

 — Можешь мне кое-что пообещать?

Баки остановился. Хмуро посмотрел на Стива. И Стив, словив его взгляд, замер, застыл, будто прирос к земле. Потому что во взгляде Баки плескались тревога и упрямство, и трудно было сказать, чего было больше.

 — Это зависит от… — начал было Стив, но запнулся. Баки угрожающе сделал шаг к нему, складка между бровями стала еще отчетливей.

 — Нет, Стив, ты _должен_ пообещать мне, — твердо сказал Баки. — Скажи, что выполнишь мою просьбу.

 — Хорошо, — будто к каком-то трансе бросил Стив, во все глаза смотря на Баки.

Тот вздохнул, чуть расправил плечи, серьезно глянул на Стива. И отчеканил, как приказ:

 — Обещай, что не будешь лезть на рожон, — выдал он. — Не будешь пытаться геройствовать там, где могут разобраться и без тебя. Не будешь даже думать о том, что один человек способен изменить ход сражения…

 — Но…

 — Нет, постой, — Баки злился. Весь его вид говорил, что возражений быть не должно. — Я в этом госпитале работаю чуть больше полугода, но уже сполна успел наглядеться на смельчаков, решивших поиграть в чертовых героев. Знаешь, где большинство из них теперь? В гребанных гробах под землей, а война все идет, и трупов ничуть не меньшает. И если ты не хочешь вернуться домой в коробке… — Баки сделал паузу, сглотнул и вдруг расслабил плечи, чуть сгорбился, словно ужасно устал, словно еще немного и повалиться наземь. — Просто… береги себя, Стив, ладно?

Стив стоял, как оглушенный, не в силах даже вдохнуть, с расплывающейся под ребрами тревогой и колотящимся в груди сердцем.

Последние слова Баки прозвучали с такой теплой нежностью, такой горькой, отчаянной, что Стив не выдержал. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять прокатившуюся по телу дрожь. Ту, которая бывает от безысходности, когда все уже решено, и пути назад нет. Где-то так чувствуют себя самоубийцы, спрыгнувшие с Золотых Ворот в Сан-Франциско.

В последний момент вспыхнула мысль просто обнять, крепко-крепко, прижать к себе, уткнуться лицом в плечо, и, быть может, отпустит, и гложущие сердце чувства уйдут, насытятся. Но нет. Слишком поздно. Слишком мал _о_ вдруг стало расстояние до губ Баки, и слишком большое желание его сократить. Хотя бы на мгновение коснуться того запретного…

И все остальное — и страх, и нерешительность, и убеждения ушли, померкли, затухли перед этим желанием.

Он неуклюже влепился в рот Баки своим. И время, казалось, застыло, обмерло обрывком дыхания меж двух губ. Тело пробрало ознобом, будто под кожу запустили струю тока. Из головы вымело все мысли, остались лишь красная пелена под плотно зажмуренными глазами, жар касания и запах.

Запах Баки. Такой теплый, медовый. Пряный. В него хотелось окунуться с головой, вдохнуть так глубоко, чтобы он навсегда остался в легких. Чтобы потом можно было дышать им в полную грудь.

Но мгновение пролетело быстро, под ребрами закрутился страх, дыхнул холодом в позвоночник. Надо было срочно отступать, отстраняться. Попытаться объяснить, может, свести всё в дурацкую шутку. Пока еще соприкосновение губ не затянулось, не стало полноценным поцелуем.

Стив рывком отпрянул назад. Уши заложил грохот ударов сердца, дыхание сбилось. Губы горели так, словно с них содрали кожу, пальцы подрагивали от волнения. Паника сковала тело, завибрировала в животе. А вдруг кто увидит? А что теперь скажет Баки? Возненавидит его?

Баки ошарашено смотрел на него, и легче от этого не становилось.

 — Зачем ты сделал это? — голос Баки казался глухим и каким-то растерянными.

 — Я… — Стив торопливо оглянулся по сторонам. Никого. Сейчас шел обед, поэтому большинство медработников находилось в здании госпиталя. Он облизал губы, отчаянно стараясь придумать, что сказать, как объясниться. — Прости, глупо вышло. Я… не хотел-

 — Не ври мне, Стив. Ты хотел это сделать.

 — Вовсе нет. Я всего лишь…

 — Скажи мне правду, Стив. Этот поцелуй не был же случайностью, верно?

Стив отступил ещё на шаг, нервно вздохнул, попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла до жути неестественной. Баки не отводил от него сосредоточенного, глубокого взгляда, смотрел так, будто хотел самостоятельно высмотреть ответ.

 — Баки, прошу… не надо. Давай просто забудем…

Но Баки, помотав головой, вдруг двинулся вперед. И так стремительно, так быстро, что Стив не успел и отреагировать, как почувствовал рывок, а затем Баки снова оказался близко, на расстоянии полувыдоха. Его дыхание обожгло, руки крепко сжали плечи Стива, но на боль Стив даже не обратил внимание, потому что Баки поцеловал его.

Дыхание оборвалось, застряло в горле и холодно упало назад в легкие. Сердце заполошно забилось в клетке ребер, что, казалось, вот-вот сломает их. От страха и волнения подкашивались ноги, в груди клокотала паника. Стиву казалось, что еще мгновение и он потеряет сознание от нахлынувших разом ощущений. Он боялся даже пошевелиться, боялся реагировать, боялся дышать.

_Так не должно быть. Почему ты делаешь это? Прекрати!_

Губы Баки были мягкими, теплыми, они зацепили губы Стива, смяли. Они целовали его, а Стив захлебывался ими, захлебывался одуряющей близостью, дрожью. В голове била сирена, часть здравого рассудка твердила о мерзости, о неправильности, о дисциплине, о том, что такие порывы необходимо сдерживать, пресекать, но сердце лишь сладко замирало, вибрируя пульсом под кожей.

И хотелось еще. И Еще. Хотелось больше никогда не отстраняться, хотелось целовать в ответ, без страха, открыто, на полное желание. На полный контакт.

И Стив двинулся вперед. Вплотную. Прижался, медленно прикрыл глаза и шевельнул губами в ответ.

Если бы у Стива кто-то спросил, с чем бы можно было сравнить ощущения в тот момент, Стив бы без колебания ответил: «Со взрывом». Когда земля уходит из-под ног, уши закладывает гул разрывающегося металла, а ударная волна бьет в грудь так сильно, что на какое-то долгое мгновение ты теряешь все ориентиры, и кажется, будто тебя вырвали из тела, и остался лишь звон и немота.

И именно это почувствовал Стив, когда их губы соприкоснулись, сплелись по-настоящему. Обоюдно. Когда под веками расплылась густая темнота, а все чувства обострились в сто крат.

Кто бы мог подумать, что целовать Баки и ощущать его отклик может быть так восхитительно. Что его руки, придерживающие его за плечи, могут быть настолько горячими, а тепло его тела — пекучим. Кто бы мог подумать, что станет невозможным оторваться, невозможным отстраниться ни на секунду. Что ощущать его губы на своих станет таким же жизненно важным, как дышать.

Всё внутри Стива дрожало, обмирало, пульсировало, страх отступил, и его место заняло какое-то ликующее торжество, сладчайшая радость. Вот они, стоят среди сосен и целуются. Жмутся друг к другу, как изголодавшиеся по близости подростки, а где-то там, на севере, громыхают немецкие гаубицы, и льется солдатская кровь.

Но Стив не думал об этом. Для него сейчас не существовало ничего, кроме Баки, его рук, его дыхания, запаха, губ. Все вдруг стало таким неважным, таким несущественным, что хотелось смеяться, громко, заливисто.

Стив поднял руки, огладил бока, прошелся кончиками пальцев по руслу позвоночника, поднял их к лицу Баки, положил ладони на его щеки и притянул ближе, задыхаясь от этой вседозволенности, когда можно наконец трогать, как хочется, как надо.

Баки шумно выдохнул через нос, на мгновение разорвал поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и снова прижался к губам Стива. Мокро лизнул, прикусил, вырывая у того сдавленный полустон, который тут же потерялся в сочных звуках поцелуя.

 — Хотел этого так долго, — прошептал Баки, снова припадая к губам Стива, словно не в силах и секунды больше прожить без них.

 — Баки, стой, погоди… — выдохнул Стив, когда Баки спустился губами по подбородку к шее. Сладко смял кожу, прижался, отчего по телу прокатилась волна дрожи.

 — Ну что еще? — Баки с явной неохотой отстранился и недовольно глянул на Стива. — Опять все отрицать собрался?

 — Нет, я вовсе не собирался… — Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. Мысль о том, что всё это происходит по желанию обоих, всё ещё была странной, какой-то даже нереальной. — Нас же могут увидеть здесь, — попытался он облагоразумить Баки, который уже снова опасно близко подвинулся.

 — Тогда идем.

Заговорщицки улыбнувшись, Баки потянул Стива за собой. Они направились в сторону госпиталя, и Стив уже было подумал, что Баки захотел вернуться, но Баки, не доходя до здания, свернул на еле видневшуюся, поросшую сорняком дорожку. Она огибала подсобные пристройки и уходила в густую рощу.

Путь занял не больше семи минут, сюда можно было даже дойти быстрее, если бы порой не приходилось буквально продираться сквозь выросший здесь лиственный молодняк. Тропинка уперлась в заброшенную постройку и дальше терялась в высокой траве.

Саму же постройку назвать «постройкой» уже было нельзя. Крыша полностью отсутствовала: она просела внутрь, и только торчащие ребрами перегородки напоминали о её былом существовании. Две боковые стены постигла та же участь, что и крышу, они неровными плитами лежали внутри, упираясь оборванными краями в прогнившее подобие шкафа. В переломе одной из стен виднелся тонкий стебелек осины. Две другие стены тоже не внушали доверия. Все в трещинах и подтеках, они покосились под тяжестью остатков крыши и, казалось, вот-вот рухнут.

 — Раньше здесь хранили всякую хозяйскую утварь, — объяснил Баки, обходя постройку слева. — Но теперь это место заброшено, и никто сюда не ходит. Так что здесь нас никто не найдет.

 — Как ты нашел это место?

 — По правде говоря, мне рассказали о нем. Одна медсестра из Неаполя, — Баки поспешил продолжить, поймав тревожный взгляд Стива. — Успокойся, она, во-первых, больше здесь не работает, а во-вторых, как она говорила, об этом месте никто не знает. Хотя, уверен, местные врачи всё же осведомлены об его существовании, но не думаю, что кому-то из них захочется прогуляться сюда. Ты же видел эти джунгли по дороге.

 — Да видел, видел, — согласился Стив. — Просто, что если…

 — Стив, чего ты боишься? Если тебя волнует, что нас здесь кто-нибудь может увидеть, то будь спокоен, сюда никто не ходит.

Они обошли провалы стен и вышли на небольшую полянку в противоположном конце постройки. Здесь лежал довольно большой кусок бетона, упирающийся в уцелевшие стены. Баки неожиданно ловко для хромающего человека с протезом залез на него и уселся, опираясь спиной на руины здания. Жестом подозвал Стива к себе. Тот послушно примостился рядом.

Вокруг них царила кипучая тишина рощи. Где-то заливалась какая-то птица, высоко над головой в кронах путался ветер, и те надсадно поскрипывали и шелестели. Стив прикрыл глаза, впитывая в себя звуки природы, звуки жизни, тепло сидящего рядом Баки и его еле слышного дыхания.

 — Что мы делаем, Баки? — вопрос вырвался сам собой. Стив открыл глаза, выныривая из мгновения умиротворения и снова возвращаясь в реальность. Где все так зыбко, непостоянно, мнимо.

 — А на что это похоже, — повернувшись к Стиву, отозвался Баки.

 — На то, что обычно делают влюбленные пары.

 — И в чем разница?

 — Мы оба мужчины. Это неестественно. И неправильно...

Баки резко подался вперед. Его губы прихватили нижнюю губу Стива, чуть сжали и отпустили. Стив даже толком не успел насладиться касанием, как тот уже отстранился. Глянул внимательно на Стива, нахмурился.

 — Тебе противно, когда я целую тебя?

 — Нет, — тут же ответил Стив. И почувствовал, что не соврал, что ответ вылетел сам по себе. Он даже не задумывался. — Но это же не отменяет того факта, что так не должно быть.

Рядом послышался обреченный вздох. Потом шуршание одежды и щелчок спичек.

 — Ты разве куришь?

От Баки никогда не пахло сигаретным дымом, поэтому Стив справедливо предположил, что тот просто не курит.

 — Очень редко, — Баки сделал глубокую затяжку и выдохнул, пуская клубы сизого дыма. — Хочешь? — он протянул Стиву пачку сигарет, но тот лишь покачал головой.

 — Не курю.

 — Неужели? — Баки, казалось, был удивлен, и Стив понимал его. Среди солдат мало кто не курил. Сигареты были или чем-то вроде снятия стресса, или чтобы убить на что-то свободное время, когда его становились уж слишком много.

 — Просто так и не приелась привычка, — объяснил Стив. — Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

 — Давай.

 — Ты… — Стив запнулся, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы не обидеть Баки, — ты из этих. Тех, кто… кому нравятся мужчины.

 — Гомосексуалисты, ты имеешь в виду? Нет, я не из «этих», — рука Баки держащая сигарету чуть подрагивала, и Стив боролся с иррациональным желанием прикоснуться к ней, сжать. Успокоить. — Так что не для одного тебя всё это впервые, — Баки нервно затянулся. — Но я хотя бы принимаю происходящее, а не пытаюсь найти какие-то отговорки и заезженные аргументы лишь бы оправдать себя.

 — Я просто боюсь, понимаешь? Боюсь, — Стив устало потер ладонями лицо, будто пытаясь стереть всю неуверенность, всю неоднозначность. Хотелось, чтобы полегчало, чтобы отпустило хоть на мгновение то чувство надвигающейся бури. — Все так сложно. Я никогда… никогда раньше ничего подобного не чувствовал, особенно к мужчине. И… мне хорошо с тобой, ты мой лучший друг, но я не знаю, что со всем этим делать. Что скажут люди, Бак? Что они скажут, когда узнают, кто мы друг для друга?

 — Им не обязательно знать это. Для них всех мы просто друзья.

 — Но ведь рано или поздно узнают же. И что тогда?

 — Стив, послушай, — Баки развернулся к нему, его правая рука зачерпнула щеку Стива, заставляя поднять взгляд. В левой тлела забытая сигарета. Баки смотрел глубоко, цепко и даже немного обиженно, будто не понимал, почему Стив никак не может успокоиться, зачем всё так усложняет. — Сейчас мы не в Америке, мы на войне. Здесь никто не строит планы на будущее, здесь живут настоящим. Так что заканчивай со своими «а что» и «когда» и просто поцелуй меня уже.

«Пока есть время», — прочитал Стив в глазах напротив. Что-то надломилось внутри него в тот момент. Надломилось и рухнуло, будто сдвинулись какие-то невидимые сваи, поддерживающие последние крохи сомнений.

Стив ещё мгновение, как завороженный, пялился на Баки, а затем подался вперед, будто тот одним лишь взглядом подцепил его, притянул к себе. Он коснулся губ Баки. Просто коснулся, бережно, целомудренно, так прикладываются губами к святыням. Но этого хватило, чтобы внутри всё перевернулось, сжалось. Чтобы от восторга перехватило дыхание.

Такое простое касание словно выбило искру, и по всему телу пошла цепная реакция. Стив запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке Баки, разомкнул рот и снова припал к губам. Баки отвечал, пылко, жадно, с упоением. На одну руку он оперся, удерживая сидячее положение, второй же прижимал Стива к себе.

Дыхание сбилось, выходило рывками и застревало между двух сомкнутых губ. Прикосновения стали настойчивыми, поцелуй — разнузданней. Баки мокро мазнул губами по скуле Стива, оставил влажный поцелуй за ухом, а затем снова, не размыкая глаз, слепо нашел губы Стива. Лизнул, прикусил, наполнил жаром дыхания, вкусом. Стив тихонько застонал, не в силах выдержать оглушающий прилив чувств, от которого становилось почти физически больно. Слишком много за раз. И одновременно слишком мало.

Где-то на задворках сознания вспыхнула мысль о времени. Вспыхнула и вдруг разгорелась. Стив аж удивленно открыл глаза, дивясь, как это они могли забыть. Но от губ Баки, от его рук, от жара тела его буквально вело так, что в голове напрочь исчезали все мысли.

 — Нам пора идти, Бак, — прошептал Стив, чуть отстраняя от себя Баки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

Они оба дышали неровно, тяжело, у обоих взгляд был подернутый дымкой возбуждения, желанием, но надо было остановиться. У Баки была работа, его ждали.

 — Еще немного, — выдохнул Баки, снова потянувшись за поцелуем. Он мягко коснулся губ Стива, и тому на мгновение стало абсолютно всё равно: на время, на то, что обед, как и перерыв Баки, давно закончился, и того могут начать разыскивать. Осталось лишь настойчивое касание губ — чистое электричество.

Но остановиться надо было: Баки ждали обязанности. Он оставил на губах Стива последний поцелуй и рывком отстранился, будто если бы сделал это чуть медленней, не смог бы и наклонился снова. Сигарета так и осталась истлевать на остывающем бетоне.

Возвращались они в тишине. Каждый думал о своем. Стив все никак не мог прийти в себя и поэтому постоянно спотыкался, не в силах сосредоточиться на дороге. Всё думая о том, что произошло, всё пытаясь отогнать от себя ощущения губ Баки на своих. Потому что это ощущение было губительным, он вяз в нём, как в трясине, и чем больше он пытался избавиться от него, тем сильнее оно накатывало, завлекало, и он уходил в него всё глубже и глубже. Тонул. Захлебывался.

Когда из-за деревьев показался угол госпиталя, идущий впереди Баки вдруг резко остановился, что Стив чуть не налетел на него, и, обернувшись, поцеловал Стива в щеку. А затем, шепнув на ухо: «Увидимся вечером», стремительно пошел вперед, скрываясь за поворотом.

Всё это было так неожиданно, что Стив ещё какое-то время просто стоял на месте и слепо смотрел на белеющий вдалеке фасад госпиталя, не в силах и шелохнуться. А потом, тряхнув головой, словно выныривая из сна, двинулся вперед, чувствуя, как горит от поцелуя Баки его щека.

***

Вечером того дня им так и не удалось остаться наедине.

Когда Стив вернулся в госпиталь, он обнаружил, что за время его отсутствия к нему в палату подселили еще троих солдат, двое из которых были в довольно тяжелом состоянии. Их положили на койках ближе ко входу. У одного была ампутирована рука и туго забинтована грудь, у другого повязка лежала на голове, закрывая глаза, и были замотаны обе ноги, а у третьего, судя по гипсу, была поломана рука и продырявлено левое плечо.

Баки был занят весь оставшийся день. Им лишь удалось перекинуться парой слов, когда он, как обычно, менял Стиву повязки. Баки тогда, прежде чем уйти, быстро наклонился и поцеловал Стива в только что обмотанное плечо. А затем, кинув извиняющийся, грустный взгляд, ушел к другим раненым.

С ними он провозился всю ночь, отходя лишь для того, чтобы позвать врача, когда одному стало совсем худо, или принести еще воды.

И хотя всё это время они находились рядом, в одном помещении, никто из них так и не рискнул завести беседу, как это они делали раньше. Теперь любая вещь, что раньше абсолютно не вызывала ни смущения, ни неловкости, потому что никто не придавал ей никакого подтекста и значения, вызывала подозрения и даже страх, что со стороны кто-то может понять, что между ними всё изменилось.

Поэтому они лишь изредка перекидывались аккуратными взглядами и полуулыбками. Эта дистанция, держать которую они были обязаны, просто убивала Стива. Ведь знания о том, каким отзывчивым может быть Баки вблизи, если к нему прикоснуться, были нестерпимы. Хотелось еще и сейчас.

От безысходности, от чувства, что они потеряли столько времени и продолжают его терять, хотелось выть, кричать, рвать на себе волосы, но Стив лишь молча наблюдал за Баки, давя в себе жгучее отчаяние, точившее его тело.

***

Швы сняли на следующий день. Время сократилось вдвое. Завтра с утра за Стивом должна была приехать машина.

Весь день Стив был сам не свой. Ощущение неизбежного конца с каждым ушедшим часом всё обострялось и обострялось. Время уходило. Их время уходило. Безвозвратно, быстро, неумолимо, и от этого становилось так больно в груди, что, казалось, эта боль просто вывернет ребра на изнанку, выест в сердце дыру, и то перестанет колотиться.

Стив не находил себе места, злился и на медсестер, которым постоянно нужна была помощь Баки, и на раненых солдат в его палате, на которых Баки тратил почти всё свое время, и на Баки, и на самого себя. И всё это разом разрывало его на части. Сжирало заживо.

Мучило и собственное бессилие. Бессилие что-либо решать, как хочется. Бессилие перед обстоятельствами, перед долгом, перед тем, что от него ожидали, и что он должен был сделать.

А он должен был вернуться. Вернуться на фронт к своим ребятам.

А Баки должен был остаться здесь, в госпитале, в Неаполе.

И ничего тут не поделаешь. Никак не исправишь. Никак не изменишь.

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, не так ли? Для Стива этим «хорошим» стал Баки. И теперь он просто не знал, как отпустить его. Как теперь быть без этого «хорошего» в его жизни.

Он никогда не завидовал своим приятелям, которых дома ждали жены, девушки, сестры, неважно кто, главное, что их ждали, о них волновались, им писали. В этом смысле Стив считал, что ему даже повезло, потому что он не был никому обязан возвратиться, не давал никому клятв беречь себя, не ждал писем, не волновался.

Но теперь с появлением Баки всё стало иначе. И даже сама воинская служба стала восприниматься иначе. Война вдруг стала другой. Он со всей ясностью внезапно понял, что и сам изменился.

Эта выстраданная любовь из маленького росточка выросла в огромное ветвистое дерево. Оно оплело по венам всё естество Стива, вгрызлось корнями в сердце так глубоко, что и не вырвешь. Хотя сейчас он и не хотел. Он стыдливо любил даже саму эту любовь. Несмотря на страх, на сомнения, на все предрассудки он любил, и ему это нравилось.

А теперь нужно было научиться жить с этим.

С наступлением вечера всё стало лишь хуже. Баки куда-то ушел, оставив медсестрам присматривать за тремя ранеными. Солдат с переломанной рукой не упускал ни единого шанса пофлиртовать с девушками, чем лишь сильнее раздражал Стива. А тот словно издевался над ним, мол «смотри, я могу цепляться к девушкам, и мне за это ничего не будет, а ты не можешь даже коснуться того, кто тебе нравится».

Стив ждал. Ждал и сам не знал, чего именно. Мысль о том, что уже завтра он покинет этот госпиталь, а значит, и Баки, не давала ему уснуть, тревожно ворочалась в голове скользким ужом. Хотелось прогнать её, но всё никак не удавалось. Она цепко сидела внутри.

В полночь в палату зашла медсестра, проверила раненых, дала пить, кто просил, и ушла. Здесь медсестры заходили каждый час, если у больных было стабильное состояние, и риски более-менее отступили. Спустя пару минут за дверью снова раздались шаги, Стив уже даже успел подивиться, неужели у кого-то из лежащих с ним солдат ухудшилось состояние, что возникла необходимость проверять чаще, но когда дверь открылась, всё стало на свои места.

На пороге стоял Баки. Он уверенно прошел в палату и направился к койке Стива. Стив аж привстал от удивления. Сердце радостно встрепенулось и забилось часто-часто, что стало трудно дышать. Он уже было хотел спросить Баки, что он тут делает, но тот в предупреждающем жесте приложил палец к губам и качнул головой в сторону выхода.

Стив коротко кивнул. Дрожащими от волнениями руками он откинул одеяло, натянул сапоги и направился за Баки к двери. Проходя койки с солдатами, Стив скосил на них взгляд, но, судя по мерному сопению, все трое спали.

Выйдя в коридор, Баки повел их по служебной лестнице, расположившейся в дальней стороне коридора, как раз напротив той, что обычно использовалась персоналом. Стив вопросов не задавал. Он радовался шансу увидеть Баки. После почти двух дней переглядок даже возможность побыть так рядом казалась удивительной, и Стив просто не мог оторвать от Баки взгляд, ни на секунду.

Воздух на улице был хотя и прохладным, но довольно сухим: земля всё ещё поила его дневным зноем. Они вышли через какой-то боковой ход, упирающийся в стоянку с машинами скорой помощи, и направились в сторону рощи. Спустя пару минут Стив узнал дорожку к заброшенной постройке, к которой они ходили вчера днем.

Шли снова в тишине, Баки то и дело останавливался и то ли прислушивался, то ли присматривался к тропинке. Было уже темно, так что разглядеть еле видневшуюся дорогу было довольно трудно.

Стены заваленного здания вынырнули из темени довольно неожиданно. Стиву казалось, что в прошлый раз они шли дольше. Освещенная серпом месяца и редкими пятнышками звезд постройка была похожа на обломки какой-то древней крепости, где по ночам хрипло вздыхают совы, и щебечут напуганные чем-то летучие мыши. В провалах окон ворочалась чернота, контрастирующая с белесыми стенами. Сосны высоким частоколом окружали эти руины, только сильнее придавая им какой-то страшной загадочности.

Они снова сели на ту глыбу бетона, от неё все еще веяло дневным теплом. Вокруг них под стрекот цикад потихоньку засыпал лес. А Стив все пытался понять, как он дошел до такого. Почему судьба так жестоко обошлась с ним. Как так вышло, что два парня из Бруклина, прожившие почти всю свою жизнь бок о бок, но не знавшие о существовании друг друга, встретились, нашли друг друга на другом конце Земли и теперь вынуждены были расстаться.

Рядом пошевелились, и Стив вдруг почувствовал теплое касание к своей руке. Баки аккуратно, будто боясь, взял его ладонь в свою и переплел их пальцы. Так бережно, с такой нежностью, что в груди опасно защемило. Стив глянул на их руки, а затем поднял взгляд на Баки. Уголки его губ дернулись, но улыбка так и не появилась на лице.

Баки заговорил первым. Его голос был тихим, словно шелест крон деревьев высоко над головами. Стив положил голову ему на плечо, прикрыл глаза и слушал.

Они сидели плечом к плечу, как старые друзья, держались за руки, как влюбленные, и говорили. Обо всем и в одночасье ни о чем. Не говорили они лишь о завтрашнем дне. От этого казалось, что он никогда не наступит. Словно все это — страшный сон. Словно завтра — обычный день.

 — Ты когда-нибудь думал, какой была бы твоя жизнь, если бы не началась война? — спросил Баки. Он запрокинул голову назад и смотрел на поблескивающие над кронами деревьев звезды.

 — Думал, и не раз, — отозвался Стив. — Знаешь, когда сидишь в промерзлом окопе, напоминающем скорее могилу, нежели укрытие, невольно начинаешь задумываться об альтернативах. О том, что было бы, не будь всего этого.

 — И что же?

 — Наверно, я бы пошел учиться на адвоката. Сперва, правда, нашел бы постоянную работу, чтобы заработать деньги на учебу, а потом уже бы пошло-поехало.

 — Твоя любовь к отстаиванию справедливости тебя когда-нибудь погубит, — усмехнулся Баки, а потом вдруг умолк. Сглотнул.

 — Ну, один раз она мне помогла.

 — Неужели?

Стив хитро прищурился.

 — Да, когда я решил, что негоже одним немцам прицельно бить по нам. Надо ж было восстановить равновесие сил…

 — Не шути так, Стив.

 — Но ведь сам подумай, — не сдавался Стив, — не сделай я этого, быть может, мы бы никогда не встретились. Не пойди ты служить во флот и не окажись в Пёрл-Харборе в то время, кто его знает, как бы тогда всё сложилось. Но, знаешь, я бы очень жалел, если бы узнал, чего лишился.

 — Не думаю, — вздохнул Баки, поглаживая кончиком большого пальца руку Стива. — Если бы вообще этого всего не было, ты бы жил сейчас у себя дома. Может, встретил какую-то симпатичную девушку. Женился бы.

 — И снова ты за свое. Забыл, что из нас двоих здесь именно я — тот, кто вечно сомневается.

 — Забудешь тут такое, — улыбнулся Баки.

Между ними воцарилась тишина. Ночь сгущала темень, кроны сосен подпирали чернильное небо, купая в нем свои ветви, цикады заливались пением, наполняя тишину спящего леса звуками. И хотелось навсегда остаться в этом мгновении. Заморозить его, законсервировать.

Сейчас не жалко было и умереть. Вот так вот, прикрыв глаза и сжав покрепче руку Баки, раствориться в ночном мраке.

Стив практически задремал, когда почувствовал легкий толчок в плечо, а затем ломкий шепот: «Нам пора».

 _Пора_.

Слово натужно отозвалось где-то глубоко, скрипнуло, полоснуло. Неужели уже всё?

 — Нам нужно вернуться до того, как в палату снова зайдут на проверку, — пояснил Баки, но легче от этого не стало. Возвращаться не хотелось.

Чувствуя, как сильно сжимается его сердце, Стив неуверенно поднялся на ноги, всё не решаясь отпустить руку Баки, словно если отпустит, тот тут же исчезнет.

 — Может встретимся снова? — попытался он. — Как уйдет медсестра?

 — Нет, Стив, — решительно покачал головой Баки. — Тебе завтра рано вставать, тебе нужно выспаться и набраться сил.

Голос Баки был неожиданно тверд и уверен.

 — Но я всё равно не усну.

 — Ты должен, Стив.

Они пошли назад. Руку Баки Стив так и не выпустил, и хотя идти так было не очень удобно, ему было на это плевать.

Здание госпиталя встретило их темными окнами и тишиной. Казалось, что внутри все спят, но Стив знал, что если зайти за угол и подойти к главному входу, в окнах первых этажей будет гореть свет. Там находились ординаторская и кухня, где работа стояла до ночи.

Они тенью прошмыгнули сквозь выстроенные в ряд машины, пересекли подъездную часть. Когда они подошли к боковому входу, Баки обернулся, и Стив на мгновение, казалось, забыл, как дышать. К горлу подкатила горечь, хотелось сглотнуть её, но та будто въелась в стенки гортани. Стив почти против воли двинулся вперед, положил руки на плечи Баки, заглянул в глаза.

Слишком много они упустили, слишком долго были порознь. Один день за вечность.

Баки смотрел грустно, с болью, с откровением, будто через взгляд пытался передать всё то, что молочной взвесью висело над ними. Тени от ветвей неровно легли на кожу его лица, в глазах отражался холодный блеск луны, а Стив не мог избавиться от мысли, что темнота мешает ему разглядеть Баки, как следует, так, чтобы запомнить каждый изгиб его лица, каждую складку или морщинку, каждый оттенок зеленого на радужке глаз. На много-много дней или, быть может, лет они станут для него важнее собственного имени.

С губ Баки сорвался рваный выдох. А затем он, сильнее сжав ладонь Стива, резко потянул его в тень здания и припечатал к стене. Удар отозвался болью в ребрах, но Стив проигнорировал её. Потому что в один миг они оказались близко-близко друг к другу, а затем расстояние между ними вдруг исчезло. Оно растаяло меж телами, умерло прямо на губах.

Стив обернул руки вокруг Баки, притягивая его к себе, крепко вжимаясь своим ртом в его. И накатило такое титаническое бессилие, безнадежность, что закружилась голова. Внутренности резануло тупой болью.

Уже завтра они расстанутся, и один Бог знает, увидятся ли они вновь.

И всё, что у них осталось — сейчас. Обрывок времени, выхваченный у вселенной любовью.

Стив чувствовал, как в нем волной всколыхнулись гнев и отчаяние — они поднялись из самой глубины его души, словно из недр океана, потрясенных каким-то могучим катаклизмом. Он ведь недавно лишился матери, того одного человека, которого горячо любил, а теперь, когда он, кажется, вот-вот обрел счастье, бесценный дар его снова оставят ни с чем, снова отнимут у него почти сразу же. Он чувствовал, как эта волна вздымается всё выше и выше, как её гребень начинает дрожать и заворачиваться — и как эта гигантская масса всем своим весом обрушивается на каменный берег того, что должно быть.

А потом из его груди невольно вырвался глухой всхлип, потому что такого гнева и боли он не испытывал ещё никогда в жизни. Хотелось на всё горло закричать: «Что с нами будет, Баки? Что будет с нами, которых толком и не было?» Но слова умерли глубоко в горле, а Стив лишь сильнее жался к Баки, будто хотел врасти в него, вплестись, чтобы ни за что не отпускать. Никуда не уезжать.

Баки пылко целовал его губы, нос, щеки, веки, лоб… Будто запоминал, будто пытался наверстать всё упущенное в прошлом и в будущем. Скреб пальцами бока, сминая ткань одежды, потом поднял руки к волосам, зарылся в пряди. Царапнул кожу головы, посылая по позвоночнику приятную дрожь. Он был везде, и Стив терял голову.

Боль смешалась с удовольствием, холод стены с пышущим жаром тела, и всего этого было так много, что раздирало на части. Баки спустился горячими губами к шее, выцеловывал, покусывал, катая на языке сладостную истому. Стив дрожал, сглатывал жалящие горло слезы, шарил руками по телу Баки, прижимал к себе. Ближе, еще ближе. Чтобы между ними хотя бы на короткий миг не оставалось ни дюйма расстояния.

А затем Баки отстранился, заметался взглядом по лицу Стива и снова привлек к себе, поцеловал в угол рта горячими губами. Будто оставил ожог.

И опять поцелуй, долгий, отчаянный, пекучий.

Спустя пару мгновений, когда воздуха катастрофически не хватало, Стив, тяжело дыша, чуть отстранился, уперся лбом в лоб Баки, положил ладони по обе стороны его лица, погладил большими пальцами скулы. Коротко облизал губы.

 — Как бы я хотел, — прикрыв на миг глаза, прошептал он, — чтобы ты мог слышать все те слова, произнести которые я слишком боюсь.

Голос подвел, треснул и раскололся. Стив прерывисто вдохнул и выдохнул, коротко прижался к губам Баки и снова отстранился.

 — Скажешь, когда вернешься, — ответил Баки, а затем глянул на Стива. — Ты только вернись, Стив. Вернись…

Не в силах сдержаться, Стив снова поцеловал Баки, и еще, и еще.

Они опять сплелись губами, собирая ртом отчаяние, скорбь, сожаление о том непрожитом — их совместном будущем, которое теперь могло не случиться; тех дней, которые они могли бы пройти вместе; тех мест, ощущений, радости и грусти, открытий, впечатлений, вкуса еды, прикосновений, запахов, восходов и закатов, шума морских волн, простых радостей будней и бесчисленных чашек кофе, которые они могли бы сварить друг другу утром.

 _Это прощание. Боже, мы прощаемся_ , — настигла вдруг мысль. Ударила со всей силы, что сердце будто обмерло, а в груди эхом отозвалась пустота. Прозвенела в жилах, скрутилась в венах.

Это был конец, и оба хорошо осознавали это. Время, выделенное им, подходило к концу. Завтра вступало в свои права.

Под конец они обнялись. Крепко, вплотную. Вцепились, вжались. И на мгновение застыли так, дыша друг другом, ощущая, как напротив своего сердца бьется чужое.

 — Прощай, Стив, — еле слышно прошептал Баки. — Прошу, береги себя.

Стив в ответ слегка кивнул. Сил выдавить из себя хоть слово и не разрыдаться не было.

Рано утром Стива забрала машина, держащая путь на север Италии. Но в тот день в памяти отпечатались только тепло ладони Баки, когда тот коротко пожал руку Стива, и брошенное на прощание: «Пиши, как будет время».

***

**15 августа 1945 год**

Таймс-сквер было не узнать. Здесь и в обычный будний день было не пропихнуться, сейчас же людей было столько, что яблоку не было места, где упасть. Сегодня по всем радиоприемникам объявили об официальном окончании войны. Трансляция велась прямо из овального кабинета, где Труман торжественно читал акт о капитуляции Японии.

Тысячи людей, начиная от рабочих заводов и заканчивая солдатами-моряками, недавно вернувшимися с Тихоокеанского фронта, вышли на площадь, заполнили улицу плакатами и флагами. На пересечении Бродвея и Седьмой авеню прямо рядом с горящей вывеской мюзикла «Чудо-человек» с Дэнни Кейем пестрило огнями слово «мир».

Именно японцы были теми, кто заставил Америку почувствовать на себе удар войны, о которой они не хотели знать. И будто бы по иронии судьбы, раз с Японии всё началось, ею же и закончилось.

Девушки и женщины, разодетые в пёстрые ситцевые платья, держали в руках цветы, солдаты широко улыбались прохожим, принимая слова поздравления и поздравляя в ответ. Но никто не радовался победе, как таковой, никто не кричал: «Мы победили!», будто речь шла о бейсбольном матче в четверг. Уж слишком пустыми и обыденными были эти слова. В войнах таких масштабов не было побед, не было победителей и поверженных. Были лишь проигравшие.

И сейчас на главной площади Нью-Йорка люди радовались надежде. Надежде на то, что больше не придется отправлять мужчин на фронт, радовались, что можно было перестать бояться, освободиться от этого липкого страха неизвестности и начать жить в полную силу. Радовались миру, которого в последнее время так не хватало.

Стив, слепо оглядывая толпу, задумчиво брел по тротуару, то и дело задевая кого-то плечом, но была такая возня, что ни он, ни «пострадавший» этого не замечали. Изредка уже на полном автомате он улыбался прохожим, девушкам, засовывающим в нагрудные карманы его формы стебельки цветов, пожимал руки рабочим, матросам в белых пилотках, газетчиками, кивал на слова о благодарности и шел дальше. Шел и думал.

Стив помнил, какое отчаяние он чувствовал, вернувшись на фронт в сорок четвертом, где всё знакомое раньше теперь казалось чужеродным, ненастоящим, неправильным. Он словно попал в кошмар и никак не мог проснуться. Порой ему даже казалось, что всё то, что произошло с ним в неапольском госпитале — галлюцинация, проделка морфина, и лишь тускнеющие с каждым днем следы от губ Баки подтверждали реальность. И письма.

Поначалу они приходили регулярно, раз в неделю. Их корпус до самого мая стоял под Монте-Кассино, поэтому почта работала исправно. Но потом, по мере продвижения на север, переписываться часто стало всё сложнее. Письма часто терялись, задерживались, приходили будто через одно. Баки всегда писал коротко и от Стива многого не просил.

«Мне главное знать, что с тобой всё в порядке», — как-то написал он. Стив тогда был на пути в Рим и отчаянно искал возможность отослать свой ответ.

В начале августа сорок четвертого Гленн подорвался на противопехотной мине у реки Арно. Его короткий истошный даже не вопль, а вскрик, еле успевший вырваться из груди, Стив до сих пор не мог забыть. Не мог и забыть, как тогда рвануло, и как в зареве взрыва пропало тело Гленна. Они вместе прошли такой длинный путь, начиная с высадки на материк и аж до самой Пизы, вместе брали Монте-Кассино, вместе гуляли в освобожденном Риме… А теперь всё, что от него осталось — скрученная «Дорогуша» и кровавые ошметки плоти, которые поместились бы в среднюю коробку из-под обуви.

Сперва их думали захоронить прямо на месте, и Стив был одним из тех, кто поддерживал эту идею, потому что по его мнению уж лучше запомнить человека таким, каким он уходил на фронт, чем получить оттуда вот такую коробочку с его остатками. Но потом старшина все же решил отправить его домой к семье.

Тогда ещё был последний раз, когда Стив получил в Италии письмо Баки. Это даже не было письмо от Баки, просто конверт из госпиталя с запиской, написанной на корявом английском, что Баки отправили в другое место. Адреса этого «другого места» не дали. Стив написал ещё одно письмо с просьбой уточнить адрес, но ответа так и не дождался.

Стив помнил, как его подразделение через неделю после отправки письма вывели с Итальянского фронта и на десантных кораблях доставили до южной Франции, помнил, сколько крови тогда пролилось в долине реки Рона и сколько радости было, когда они встретились с 3-й армией генерала Паттона, наступавшего из Нормандии и Бретани. Как приятно тогда было встретиться с земляками.

В сентябре они вместе ступили на немецкую землю, в октябре вместе брали Ахен — город в округе Кёльн с прекрасным парком Эйфель с южной стороны. Там он спустя почти три месяца затишья получил письмо от Баки. Оно было всё измятое, с ободранными марками и датировано ещё концом августа. Тот писал, что теперь работает во Флоренции, а из-за продолжающихся коротких потасовок в городе госпиталь переполнен ранеными, так что работать приходится круглосуточно.

Там же, в Ахене, Стива ранили в правую руку чуть выше локтя. Пуля разорвала плоть так, что пришлось накладывать швы. Обезболивающего не было, поэтому шили по-живому. А Стив ещё долго испытывал боль при чистке винтовки.

Потом воспоминания путались, смешивались. Ясно вырисовывались лишь холод, болезни, нехватка еды и острое ощущение оторванности от всего мира. Больше писем Стив не получал, а сам отправить не мог.

Затем кровавые Арденны, город Селль, возле которого прижали немецкое наступление, река Маас, контрнаступление на запад Германии, мерзлый февраль, захват железнодорожного моста через Рейн в городе Ремаген. Тогда Стив впервые за всю зиму отогрелся бутылкой крепкого рома, найденого в одном покинутом баре возле памятника автогонщику Рудольфу Караччиоле, уроженцу города, и отправил первое за много месяцев письмо Баки с раздобытой в киоске фотографией Ремагена.

Затем его перевели в 7-ю армию. В апреле они выступили из южной Германии и шли на юго-восток, прихватив заодно и западную часть Австрии. Прошли через Бреннерский перевал в Альпах и снова вышли на территорию северной Италии, где в мае сорок пятого встретились с наступавшей из долины реки По частями 5-й армии, в которой раньше служил Стив.

Война шла на убыль, Италия начала жить по-новому. И Стив, окрыленный мыслью о возможной встрече с Баки, написал ему письмо, но спустя неделю его письмо пришло назад, а спустя еще пару дней он снова получил короткую записку о том, что Джеймс Барнс больше здесь не работает. Он уехал в Штаты. Адреса не оставил.

Вот и всё. Связь оборвалась окончательно.

Такое отчаянное бессилие, как в тот день, Стив чувствовал, разве что когда они прощались. Было такое ощущение, словно его выпотрошили, и осталась лишь одна еле живая оболочка, обреченная существовать. Он всё чаще стал задумываться, наступит ли когда-нибудь в его жизни час, когда он перестанет думать о Баки: мысленно говорить с ним, заново переживать все минуты, проведенные вместе, мечтать услышать его голос и почувствовать прикосновение его рук.

И сейчас гуляя по шумному Таймс-скверу, видя всех этих радостных, шумных, счастливых людей, где-то глубоко в груди разгоралось щемящее чувство сожаления, горести. Ему было жаль самого себя, жаль того, чего не было, жаль того, что могло произойти, но не произошло.

Он как раз проходил мимо громадного постера, где большими буквами светилось Дуглас Фэрбенкс «Дотянуться до Луны» с Биби Даниелс в главной женской роли, когда вдруг кто-то коснулся его плеча. Он бы и не обратил на это касание никакого внимание, если бы вслед касанию не прилетел знакомый голос.

Он парфянской стрелой воткнулся в затылок, прошиб насквозь.

Стив обернулся так резко, что у него зарябило в глазах. Моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на стоящем рядом человеке. Прогнать наваждение, потому что в метре от него стоял Баки.

Баки.

Живой, дышащий, с отросшими чуть ли не до плеч волосами. В обычной рубашке и льняных штанах.

 — Стив, — выдохнул тот.

Их взгляды сомкнулись. Переплелись.

И все померкло. Остановилось. Движение будто оборвалось.

Кто двинулся первым было непонятно, но в одно мгновение они оказались рядом, неуверенно заглянули друг другу в глаза, будто спрашивая разрешения, а потом вдруг обнялись. Порывисто прижались друг к другу. Сомкнулись телами. И замерли, словно боясь лишний раз шевельнуться.

Стив зажмурился, уткнулся носом куда-то в воротник рубашки, глубоко вдохнув запах Баки. Тот, который он часто вспоминал в часы одиночества, в часы затишья, когда в ушах всё ещё гремел рокот взрывов, а сердце изнемогало, скучало по Баки так, что боль скручивала все тело. 

Ему не верилось, никак не верилось, что вот он, в его руках, теплый, знакомый, такой родной. Не забыл его.

Под кожей горячо, остро растекалось почти забытое ощущение близости. Такое яркое, что по позвонкам к пояснице скатилась мелкая дрожь, а ноги вдруг ослабли. Но Стив лишь крепче, с каким-то паническим остервенением обхватил Баки, словно его снова заберут от него.

 — Я так скучал по тебе, — прошептал вдруг Баки. Он шумно дышал где-то возле уха. Его руки словно плавили кожу на лопатках Стива — такими горячими они были. — Боже, как же я скучал.

Его голос был слабым, надтреснутым, будто говорить ему было трудно.

И Стива накрыло. Из груди против воли вырвались рыдания. Он комкал в пальцах рубашку Баки на спине и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, прижимаясь щекой к отросшим волосам. Слезы жгли солью глаза, катились по щекам и впитывались в ткань. Стив безуспешно пытался успокоиться: слишком долго он сдерживал в себе всё это, слишком много накопилось за всё это время. Накопилось и теперь искало выхода, рвалось наружу, сотрясая тело. В груди натужно толкалось сердце.

Баки здесь. Нашелся.

Стив плакал. Впервые после смерти матери. Плакал и не мог остановиться. Он вспомнил Тома и его записку, до сих пор лежащую у него в кармане, вспомнил, как он умирал у него на руках, вспомнил пятна крови на холодном песке Сафи, вспомнил губную гармонику Рика, вспомнил крик Гленна, вспомнил, как забивал кресты на солдатских могилах под Мессиной, вспомнил тихий ломкий шепот Баки «вернись».

Он вернулся. И теперь стоял посреди Таймс-сквера и сжимал в руках то самое дорогое, что у него осталось. Последнее, что осталось.

Они оба были переполнены прошлым. Захлебывались им, тонули. Стив прижимался к Баки, а перед глазами стоял тот его взволнованный взгляд, каким он провожал отдаляющуюся от госпиталя машину со Стивом.

Боже, с тех пор прошло почти полтора года, а кажется — целая вечность.

 — Где ж ты был, Стив? — пробормотал Баки. Он отстранил Стива за плечи, заглянул в лицо, выдохнул, а затем снова резко вжал в себя.

Стив успел заметить покрасневшие веки. Тоже, значит, плакал. Тоже не выдержал.

 — Где я только не был, — шепнул Стив, давясь слезами. — Где только не был.

Мимо них проходили люди, изредка случайно задевая плечом. Отовсюду лились оживленные разговоры, смех, песни. Нью-Йорк просыпался от скорби, скидывал черное одеяние бедствия и начинал дышать в полную грудь. А они стояли посреди тротуара, глотали слезы и не могли оторваться друг от друга.

 — Плакса, — послышалось откуда-то возле шеи.

 — Кто бы говорил, — ответил Стив и усмехнулся. Он только сейчас в полную меру, со всем шквалом эмоций осознал, как же сильно он скучал по Баки. В груди забулькало какое-то тягучее счастье, когда грусть всё еще не ушла, но уже не так сильно рвала на части.

Баки поглаживал ладонями спину Стива, от этого касания по телу разливалось умиротворяющее тепло. Он дома. Война закончилась. Осталась лишь одна невыполненная просьба. Стив втянул носом воздух и, коротко поцеловав Баки в висок, шепнул на ухо:

— Я всё ещё люблю тебя, Баки.

Улыбку Баки он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел.

 — Я тоже, — шепнули ему в ответ, горячо выдохнув в шею. А затем Баки, шмыгнув носом, поднял голову, отстранился и посмотрел Стиву в лицо. — Ну что, идем, покажешь мне то место, где этот твой Фрэнки Йель угробил свой «Линкольн».

 — Он погиб тогда, вообще-то, — беззлобно возмутился Стив, стараясь незаметно вытереть рукой следы слез на щеках. — Имей уважение к легендарному гангстеру.

 — Непременно.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Режим Виши́ или Вишистская Франция - коллаборационистский режим в Южной Франции, появившийся после поражения Франции в начале Второй мировой войны и падения Парижа в 1940 году.  
> [2] "Пустынные крысы" прозвище 7-й британской танковой дивизии, полученное во время Североафриканской кампании.  
> [3] Come vanno le cose con il nostro paziente? (итл.) - Как там дела у нашего пациента?  
> [4] Aveva la febbre alta durante la notte, ma ora la temperatura è normale (итл.) - Ночью у него была лихорадка, но сейчас температура в норме.  
> [5] Buongiorno, signore. Il mio nome è Bertoldo Rossi, io lavoro qui come medico capo (итл.) - Доброе утро, сэр. Меня зовут Бертольдо Росси, я работаю здесь главврачом.  
> [6] Конвойный корабль "Рубен Джеймс" стал первым американским судном, потопленным во время Второй мировой войны - 31 октября 1941.  
> [7] Квартердек - помост либо палуба в кормовой части корабля.  
> [8] Отсылка к жутковатой песне "Кровь на стропах" (анг. оригинал "Blood on the Risers"), которая в то время была популярна среди американских солдат. В ней пелось про десантника, в первый же прыжок разбившегося на смерть.  
> [9] Танцевальные марафоны или «ночной клуб бедняка» - возникли в 20-х и были сначала развлечением, а потом превратились в выгодный бизнес. За победу в марафоне давали денежные призы, а многие люди участвовали только, чтобы получить еду и крышу над головой.  
> [10] Гуркхи - войска Великобритании (первоначально — колониальные войска) и Индии, набирающиеся из непальских добровольцев.


End file.
